Elle
by Missy Tagada
Summary: A l'occasion de la St Valentin, Shane Gray, pop star adulée dans toute l'Amérique, décide d'organiser la soirée pour sa copine et lui. C'est pour lui l'occasion de se plonger dans leurs souvenirs, afin de lui préparer LA soirée idéale. Smitchie OS SPECIAL ST VALENTIN


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Je sais que l'année dernière, j'avais dit que ça serait exceptionnel mais j'avais une idée donc j'en ai profité lol J'espère que ce petit OS spécial St-Valentin vous plaira, même si perso, je pense que c'est une fête commerciale.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. L'idée est de moi, la chanson aussi (du moins pour les paroles puisque c'est à écouter avec le lien que j'ai posté sur ma page facebook =))

**ELLE**

POV Shane

Je me réveillais d'un affreux cauchemar dans lequel Mitchie me quittait sur scène, devant mon public, et inquiet je me tournais pour l'observer. Elle était là, ressemblant à un ange endormi, inconscient de mes tourments et je soupirais soulagé. Nous n'étions pas sur scène, et elle ne venait pas de m'asséner les pires horreurs à la figure. Me penchant vers elle, je déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la réveilla.

« - 'L'est quelle heure, marmonna-t-elle en frottant son œil droit.

« - Il est trop tôt ma belle. Rendors-toi.

« - Shane ?

« - Oui mon amour ?

« - Il est quelle heure ?

« - Trois heures du matin, soufflais-je après avoir regardé mon portable.

« - Merci… Shane ?

« - Oui, murmurais-je à son oreille.

« - Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« - Moi aussi.

Je chuchotais ces mots dans son cou, que j'embrassais tendrement. Elle soupira de bonheur et se blottit contre moi, lorsque je la pris dans mes bras. Fermant les yeux à mon tour, je me rendormis rapidement, et ce fut son réveil qui me sortit du sommeil.

« - Il est quelle heure, bâillais-je.

« - Six heures trente, souffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle m'embrassa doucement puis retira mon bras de sa taille pour quitter notre lit. Je l'observais se lever, complètement nue, et enfiler sa robe de chambre rose, sa couleur préférée, pour rejoindre la cuisine, alors que je laissais ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller qu'elle venait de quitter.

Je rouvris un œil quand elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'écoutais le jet de la douche, en imaginant l'eau ruisseler sur le corps de ma copine. L'eau s'arrêta et Mitchie fit une nouvelle apparition, seulement vêtue de sa sortie de bain rose . Je l'observais ouvrir notre immense dressing, et disparaître à l'intérieur. Plusieurs cintres bougèrent, des chaussures tombèrent et des ceintures furent observées avec attention. Je l'imaginais, sans mal, regarder les piles de vêtements qu'elle avait, cherchant comment s'habiller. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard. Habillée d'un jeans blanc, d'une tunique gris clair à col plat et un gilet plus foncé. Une étole rose autour de son cou, elle regardait son portable d'une main, l'autre tenait son peignoir qu'elle ramena dans la salle de bain. Je ne me lassais pas de l'observer changer continuellement de style. Elle passait de l'un à l'autre en gardant son élégance qui me plaisait depuis le début. Quoiqu'elle porte, rien ne enlaidissait. Elle s'arrêta une minute pour répondre à un message puis glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de me regarder. Elle sourit et revint s'allonger sur le lit.

« - Je ne veux pas aller travailler, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« - Alors reste avec moi, proposais-je en la serrant contre moi tout en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

« - Tu sais que c'est tentant… Que tu es tentant, rectifia-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Je souris simplement sachant pertinemment que dans quelques minutes, elle allait me repousser avec douceur et quitter le lit pour partir travailler, me laissant seul profiter du calme de notre appartement.

« - Je vais être en retard, grommela-t-elle avant d'embrasser mes cheveux.

Je me relevais pour la laisser partir et la suivit des yeux durant les deux secondes qui lui fallu pour quitter la chambre. Je refermais ensuite les yeux repensant à notre histoire. Notre rencontre, un jour d'été, dans un parc New-yorkais bien connu.

_Flash-back_

_L'été est là, c'est clair, songeais-je en retirant ma veste. Comme tout musicien qui se respecte, je me baladais dans Central Park à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour répéter mes musiques. J'avais un examen important à la fin du mois qui déterminerait, en partie, l'obtention de mon diplôme. Mon père avait été clair. Si je voulais intégrer la Julliard, ce que j'avais ardemment voulu, je devrais être le meilleur… Et pour le moment, je l'étais ! Seu__lement, cette année avait été plus difficile, et je craignais de rater mon dernier semestre. Je savais que j'avais le niveau, le problème n'était pas là. C'était mon père le problème. Si je n'étais pas le meilleur, il serait capable de me laisser le choix entre me couper les vivres et m'obliger à travailler dans son entreprise d'aéronautique. Je ne voulais surtout pas travailler dans la construction d'avion en tout genre. Trouvant finalement un coin tranquille, je posais l'étui de ma guitare au sol, la sortis et commençais à travailler mes gammes. Je jouais principalement du Chopin pour m'échauffer avant d'attaquer mon examen. Nous devions écrire trois mélodies. Une calme, une plus rythmée et la troisième était libre._

_Je jouais depuis cinq minutes quand je m'aperçus que j'avais un public. Il n'était pas conséquent, cinq peut-être six personnes, mais ce fut suffisant pour chercher à me dépasser. A faire mieux que ce qu'ils entendaient à la radio. Je transformais, sans problème, l'opéra dix, numéro trois en quelque chose de moins triste. Une mélodie qui donnait envie de danser et faire la fête. Un type se mit à frapper dans ses mains sur le tempo, et bientôt d'autres_ _l'imitèrent. Ce bruit attira quelques badauds et dix minutes plus tard, mon public avait doublé. Je jouais pour eux plusieurs minutes puis je repris mon répertoire. Le slow ne m'avait posé aucun problème, ainsi que la mélodie plus entraînante, seulement je faisais un blocage sur la partie libre, supposée être la plus facile. J'ignorais si je devais m'orienter sur quelque chose de calme et reposant ou plutôt de rapide et entraînant. En levant les yeux vers mon public un regard attira le mien. Il appartenait à une jeune fille magnifique. Elle semblait ne pas trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, entourée d'inconnu, en train d'écouter un énième musicien pourtant elle me fixait le regard brillant et j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas elle. D'un seul coup, ils avaient tous ses cheveux lisses et châtain, ses yeux chocolat, sa peau hâlée et ses joues roses. Ils étaient tous aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle à mes yeux. Entendant une mélodie plaisante naître sous mes doigts, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes le temps de m'enregistrer puis je repris sans cesser de la fixer__._

_Je jouais pour elle durant plusieurs minutes puis mon portable sonna signe que je devais partir. Je rangeais mes affaires, éteignis mon magnétophone, et me préparais à partir quand une paire de bottes marron à franges s'arrêta devant moi. Je levais les yeux et souris en la voyant si près._

_« - Salut, dit-elle doucement._

_« - Salut._

_« - Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ta dernière mélodie. Elle m'a aidé à oublier ma récente rupture._

_« - C'est à moi de te remercier. Voilà des jours que j'essaie, en vain, de créer une nouvelle mélodie pour mon exam à la Julliard. Grâce à toi, c'est fait. Il faut que je l'arrange un peu puisque c'était brouillon là mais… J'ai bon espoir. Tu vas me permettre de réussir ma dernière année._

_« - Alors, je t'en prie. Réussis ton année et tu auras payé ta dette, sourit-elle._

_« - Compte sur moi… Si je te demande ton numéro pour te remercier si j'ai mon année, tu vas trouver ça bizarre ?_

_« - Euh oui. Tu ne connais même pas mon prénom, pouffa-t-elle. Ni moi le tien._

_« - Je m'appelle Shane, ris-je en lui tendant la main._

_« - Michelle._

_« - Ravi de te rencontrer… Et maintenant, je peux te le demander __?_

_« - Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, je serai au _Hard Rock Cafe_ sur Broadway. Si on s'y recroise, je te donnerai mon numéro, sourit-elle. A plus tard Shane, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant._

_« - A ce soir Michelle, assurais-je._

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce que j'avais oublié, c'était que j'avais ce soir-là un cours nocturne sur l'œuvre de Debussy. J'avais fini à vingt-et-une heure et j'avais du courir comme un dingue pour rejoindre Broadway, me rappelais-je en quittant enfin les draps, sous les coups de huit heures. Je pris ma douche en me souvenant de mon arrivée au Hard Rock Cafe.

_Flash-Back_

_Malgré ma passion pour le rock, je n'avais jamais os__é__ y mettre les pieds,_ _mais je sentais que cette Michelle était différente et je mourrais d'envie de découvrir jusqu'à quel point. Quand j'arrivais, c'était noir de monde et je déglutis en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour la revoir. Je me frayais un passage jusqu'au bar, non sans difficulté, et m'installais sur un des tabourets jaunes. Derrière le comptoir, il y avait l'immense logo de la franchise, avec en dessous la liste des consommations. Je la lus rapidement et ayant trouvé ce que je voulais je hélais la barmaid tout en cherchant parmi les clients où était la dénommée Michelle._

_« - Quelle surprise, rit la barmaid en me faisant face._

_« - Michelle ? Tu travailles ici __?_

_« - Non je suis simplement de l'autre côté du bar pour avoir des consos gratuites, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?_

_« - Un Virgin Mojito*, s'il te plait._

_« - Ah t'es fan des boissons sans alcool, demanda-t-elle en commençant à sortir plusieurs bouteilles._

_« - Disons que j'aime me souvenir de ma soirée le lendemai__n_ _._

_« - Je trouve ça chouette… Et voilà ton mojito spécial._

_Sur ces mots, elle me tendit un verre avec une serviette où était griffonné son numéro. Je la rangeais dans ma poche pour être certain de ne pas la perdre puis j'écoutais la musique tout en l'observant. Je notais à plusieurs reprises qu'elle faisait de même et lui souris à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient._

_Je commandais plusieurs autres verres, tous sans alcool, afin d'avoir les idées claires puis quand le restaurant ferma, je quittais la salle avant de l'observer par la fenêtre. Comme prévu, elle ramassa la serviette que j'avais volontairement laissée, lut le mot et souris avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Satisfait, je rentrais chez moi pour dormir en maudissant le fait que j'avais cours le lendemain._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je sortis de ma douche en souriant. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours le lendemain et je n'avais réussi à tenir le choc que grâce à Nate, mon camarade qui comme moi voulait faire sa vie dans la musique. Je m'habillais en me souvenant de ma seconde vraie conversation avec Mitchie.

_Flash-back_

_Je ne l'avais pas revu avant la fin de mon année. Je travaillais sans relâche modifiant encore et encore la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée et lorsque j'eus passé ma dernière épreuve, je lui envoyais un message. «_ Je viens de finir, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Verdict dans deux semaines. Merci encore _» N'attendant aucune réponse, j'étais rentré chez moi tranquillement quand un message m'avait arrêté. «_ J'arrête de croiser les doigts alors ? Je t'en prie. J'espère que tu auras ton année… Tu veux fêter la fin du calvaire ? Ce soir ? _» Je sourcillais en me demandant si ça lui arrivait souvent d'inviter quelqu'un à faire la fête puis je haussais les épaules. «_ Ma foi, j'avais une fête de prévu avec ma promotion mais pourquoi pas. Une idée où on se retrouve quelque part et on improvise ? _» Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir sa réponse. «_ On peut aller à la fête de ta promo si tu veux ? _» «_ Je préfère pas, pour être honnête. Ce sont des concurrents après tout. _» J'envoyais le message et j'eus la réponse en entrant chez moi. « _Ok alors retrouvons-nous quelque part et on avisera… J'ai une idée. T'es musicien et t'es à la Julliard. Tu dois savoir chanter juste non ? _» Je sourcillais à cette question puis je décidais de lui répondre, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir. Sans compter que j'avais déjà dit non à une de ses idées. «_ En effet, je sais chanter juste et très bien selon ma prof à la Julliard justement. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu comptes me faire oublier mes examens avec un karaoké ? _» Sa réponse ne tarda pas. «_ Pourquoi ça marcherait ? Rassure-toi ce n'est pas l'idée que j'avais_. » J'arquais un sourcil intrigué puis je lui répondis. «_ Non ça n'aurait pas marché. Alors on se retrouve où _? » J'attendis son prochain message anxieux et pressé et je sursautais quand je reçus un appel. Pressé d'en finir, je répondis sans regarder qui m'appelait._

_« - Ouais ?_ Shane ? C'est Michelle du… _Oh salut. Tu vas bien ?_ Euh oui, je suis de repos jusqu'à demain donc ça va. T'es végétarien ou non ? _Euh… Non je mange de tout, sauf peut-être certains sushis. Pourquoi cette question ?_ Parce que ma colocataire est végétarienne et je rêve d'un vrai steak, rit-elle_. Quoi ? Ta coloc ose t'affamer en t'obligeant à manger des légumes et du tofu ? _C'est ça. _Ah mais ce n'est pas normal, m'exclamais-je. J'ai une idée. Je ne suis un grand chef mais si tu veux, je t'invite chez moi. On se fera un vrai repas de carnivore avec de__ la viande de bœuf ou de cheval._ Tu me tentes là… _Laisse-toi tenter, souris-je, mais dis-moi ce que tu préfères. Cheval ? Bœuf ? Porc ? Volaille ?_ Non le bœuf me conviendra. _Ok je prends une douche et j'irais faire les courses dans ce cas._ Ah non mais ne te prends pas la tête. On peut très bien aller au fast-food du coin_. Euh ouais non, je ne suis pas fan des mac do et compagnie. Je préfère cuisiner. Et t'inquiète je n'ai encore empoisonné personne, assurais-je._

_Elle soupira de soulagement, nous faisant rire puis accepta mon invitation, en me précisant qu'elle viendrait avec sa voiture mais pas sa brosse à __dent. Je sourcillais et décidais de ne pas relever, préférant lui poser la question quand elle serait devant moi. Je lui indiquais mon adresse qu'elle nota puis je raccrochais pour sauter dans ma douche._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Tout en faisant le ménage, je me souvins du repas que j'avais concocté. Un rôti de bœuf en croûte, avec une poêlée de légumes verts. J'avais fait une salade de pommes de terre en entrée et un tiramisu à la chantilly pour le dessert. Le ménage fini, je pris ma guitare pour jouer tout en pensant à cette soirée riche en événement.

_Flash-Back_

_Quand elle était arrivée, j'étais en train de mettre la table pour deux, ravi de ne pas avoir de colocataire que j'aurais dû inviter ou mettre dehors. Je la fis entrer chez moi, inquiet qu'elle puisse ne pas aimer ma déco plutôt zen mais elle sembla apprécier puisqu'elle ne fit aucune remarque désagréable._

_« - Alors ta journée de repos s'est bien passée, demandais-je pour débuter la conversation._

_« - Et bien… Oui. J'ai nettoyé l'appart, j'ai fait les courses et je t'ai appelé, rit-elle._

_« - Quelle programme, souris-je avant de lui proposer à boire… Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as précisé que tu venais sans ta brosse à dent ?_

_« - Pour te faire savoir dès le départ que je rentrerais chez moi ce soir. Pas la peine d'essayer de me mettre dans ton lit, c'est peine perdue__._

_« - Tu ruines tous mes projets-là, me moquais-je. Rassures-toi, j'avais simplement l'intention de t'inviter à manger avant de te laisser m'emmener je ne sais pas trop où. Bon et bien sûr rentrer chez moi après pour dormir._

_« - Cool. Je déteste aller à une soirée ou un dîner si la personne espère plus que mon amitié. Besoin d'aide en cuisine ?_

_« - Non c'est presque prêt, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Elle sourit et un léger silence s'installa. Silence qu'elle brisa en me demandant si j'étais sûr de moi pour mes examens. Je le lui assurais, nuançant que je ne serais probablement pas le meilleur. Je pensais qu'elle allait en être déçue, mais au contraire, elle m'assura que si je réussissais à avoir mon année alors ça serait déjà bien. Je fus surpris de ce discours, et pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'on me disait qu'être le meilleur n'était pas le plus important. Heureusement, je me repris rapidement et lui proposais de commencer à manger si elle le désirait. Elle hocha la tête et j'apportais l'entrée puis le plat et elle fit mine de se lécher les babines en grognant le mot « viande » comme si mon rôti était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus appétissant au monde. Je ris de bon cœur en la voyant faire. J'appris, par la suite, qu'elle travaillait au _Hard Rock Cafe_ afin d'apprendre à gérer un bar, ce qu'elle comptait ouvrir plus tard. Je lui expliquais que je voulais faire de la scène plus tard, mais pas dans un orchestre. A choisir, je préférais devenir rockeur, faire bouger les salles, danser les gens c'était mon rêve… Avec d'autres infos plus personnelles comme fonder une famille._

_On ne quitta mon appartement que deux heures après avoir terminé de manger et seulement après qu'elle ait insisté pour m'aider à faire la vaisselle. On rejoignit la plage de Great Kills Park dans le quartier de Staten Island où plusieurs jeunes de notre âge semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous. __Un grand feu avait été allumé et de la musique raisonnait dans une chaîne hi-fi plutôt vieillotte. Cela dit l'ambiance était là et je n'eus pas besoin de longtemps pour me mêler à la foule. A peine deux minutes. Durant le temps qu'on resta sur la plage, Michelle et moi restâmes proches l'un de l'autre, comme accrochés. Un type vint la draguer et je jouais le rôle du petit copain jaloux pour le faire fuir et elle fit de même lorsqu'un__e__ sangsue peroxydée vint se coller à moi._ _Celle-ci fut tenace et le fait qu'on se tienne par la main et qu'on ne danse qu'ensemble ne semblait pas la convaincre._

_« - On change de côté du feu, proposais-je à mon amie._

_« - J'ai une meilleure idée._

_Sur ces mots, elle se colla à moi et m'embrassa__._ _Je crus qu'elle allait s'éloigner rapidement mais elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je répondis à son baiser en l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce moment sachant qu'il ne risquerait pas de se reproduire et lorsque l'air nous sépara, je la fixais perplexe. Etait-ce simplement une comédie que nous venions de jouer ou y avait-il plus que ça ? Je n'eus pas ma réponse puisqu'elle me retourna mon regard étonné__ et s'éloigna pour aller remplir son verre. Je la suivi_s _, ayant brusquement la gorge sèche et je bus deux jus d'orange d'affilés afin d'avoir les idées claires. J'étais plus que perplexe face à ce baiser aussi inattendu qu'agréable. Une main se glissa dans la mienne et je fixais Michelle qui me fit comprendre, d'un coup de menton, qu'elle voulait qu'on s'éloigne. Je hochais la tête et on quitta la fête à proprement parler. On dut s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres pour pouvoir s'entendre sans hurler et quand ce fut bon, je la fixais voulant comprendre ce qu'on faisait si loin._

_« - Je… Je tenais simplement à m'excuser pour ce faux baiser…_

_« - Parce qu'il était faux, m'étonnais-je._

_« - Oui. Tu croyais le contraire ?_

_« - Pour être honnête, oui, admis-je… Mais c'est le meilleur faux baiser que j'ai eu. On aurait vraiment dit que tu m'embrassais comme si on était ensemble._

_« - Il fallait bien que je fasse partir la glue qui semblait vouloir s'accrocher à toi, se défendit-elle._

_« - Pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, c'était la femme de ma vie, plaisantais-je._

_« - De ta nuit plus probablement. Je la connais, elle s'appelle Cindy et elle change plus souvent de mec que toi de tee-shirt._

_« - Tu me brises le cœur, ris-je._

_« - Tu m'en vois désolée, sourit-elle._

_« - Tu en as l'air._

_Elle me tira la langue dans une attitude des plus mature puis me fixa avec un drôle de sérieux. Je finis par l'interroger voulant savoir pourquoi elle me regardait ainsi et elle soupira._

_« - Si… Si pour toi, ce n'était pas un sketch qu'on jouait à Cindy… Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baiser ?_

_« - Parce que j'en avais envie, avouais-je honnêtement. Et parce que je crois bien que tu me plais._

_« - Ah bon ?_

_« - Je me trompe ou ça à l'air de te surprendre ?_

_« - En effet, c'est surprenant. Je veux dire, tu es mignon, talentueux, tu as beaucoup d'humour et tu cuisines super bien… Dans cette ville tu es le type même du mec idéal… Et je n'attire que les gros nazes habituellement._

_« - Et bien visiblement ça a changé, parce que je ne suis peut-être pas le mec idéal mais je ne suis pas un gros naze et tu me plais énormément__._

_Elle me regarda perplexe et je m'approchais doucement. Quand je fus contre elle, je posais mes mains sur sa taille et me penchais vers elle. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage puis elle retint sa respiration et je fermais les yeux. La seconde suivante, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, n'attendant qu'un geste d'elle pour l'embrasser réellement. Elle resta de marbre durant plusieurs secondes puis pressa lentement sa bouche contre la mienne, me faisant sourire avant de répondre à son baiser avec tendresse._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, on retourna près du feu où on recommença à danser l'un contre l'autre mais il n'était plus question de danser simplement, on profitait de la présence de l'autre, appréciant de le sentir contre lui à chaque mouvement._

_Vers deux heures du matin cependant, je déclarais forfait. J'étais debout depuis six heures du mat' et je ne tenais plus vraiment debout. Heureusement Michelle avait insisté pour prendre sa voiture et elle me raccompagna chez moi._

_« - Ce n'est pas très galant tout ça, admis-je quand elle se gara devant chez moi, mais merci de m'avoir ramené, soufflais-je en lui volant un baiser._

_« - Aucun problème. C'est même un véritable plaisir de te servir de chauffeur musicos, souffla-t-elle en agrippant le col de ma chemise._

_Elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa passionnément. Je l'enlaçais avant de me rasseoir correctement et de l'attirer, à mon tour sur moi. Elle prit place sur mes genoux, se frottant doucement contre moi et je poussais un grognement appréciateur contre ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser mes mains dans son dos pour la retenir prisonnière. L'air nous sépara quelques secondes, mais j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'elle revint sur mes lèvres m'embrassant avec plus de fougue que précédemment et je m'éloignais doucement d'elle._

_« - Tu sais, au risque de t'énerver ou te vexer, je tiens à te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit durant notre conversation téléphonique, soufflais-je en lui volant un baiser, tu es venue sans ta brosse à dent._

_« - Et alors, demanda-t-elle en venant m'embrasser, m'empêchant de la plus belles des manières de répondre à sa question._

_« - Et alors, murmurais-je quand l'air nous manqua, si on continue à s'embrasser comme ça, je vais te proposer de monter chez moi._

_« - Voilà qui est très direct comme explication, admit-elle avant de revenir m'embrasser quelques secondes, mais j'ai une brosse à dent dans ma voiture._

_Bon sang, elle tient à me tuer, songeais-je en répondant à son baiser avec passion. J'avais conscience qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne mais plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie de la repousser. Je voulais plutôt l'emmener chez moi, dans mon lit et la faire mienne pour le reste de la nuit._

_« - Stop, finis-je par soupirer en l'éloignant de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu ne sois qu'un nom de plus pour moi._

_« - Et ?_

_« - Et si on ne se sépare pas maintenant, je vais te proposer de monter chez moi et te faire l'amour toute la nuit avant de te classer dans les filles facile__s_ _… Et je ne cuisine pas pour les filles faciles généralement. Je réserve ça à celles qui me plaisent vraiment_.

_Fin du flash-back_

Je souris en me souvenant du regard choqué qu'elle m'avait lancé avant de descendre de mes genoux pour me laisser partir. Je m'étais penché, une dernière fois, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, lui avait souhaité de passé une nuit agréable puis j'étais rentré chez moi, en me traitant d 'imbécile . A ce moment-là, j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir de ses nouvelles. Certes je n'en ai pas eu pendant une semaine et j'ai fini par lui envoyer un message pour lui demander si elle m'en voulait de l'avoir traité avec respect. Je pensais que peut-être, elle aurait préféré que j'oublie ce qu'elle avait dit au début de la soirée, et que je couche avec elle… Seulement elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle avait passé son temps libre à rappeler les types avec qui elle avait eu des aventures pour leur demander si ce que je lui avais dit, sur ma façon de classer les filles, s'appliquait à tous ses ex … Ce qui était le cas.

N'ayant rien à faire, je rejoignis mes amis et on se programma une session musique avec comme but d'écrire quelques chansons pour notre prochain album.

POV Mitchie

Durant la semaine qui précéda la Saint-Valentin, je commençais à la préparer tranquillement. J'avais commandé le repas chez un traiteur, pour me faciliter la tâche, et je lui avais acheté un cadeau un peu spécial. Je n'avais plus qu'à créer l'ambiance, mais Shane semblait préoccupé ces derniers jours. Je décidais de lui parler de la soirée ce soir afin de savoir s'il prévoyait qu'on sorte, ou si j'avais une chance de passer la soirée loin des paparazzis, qui eux n'avaient pas de vie contrairement à moi. Certes avec Shane, on avait beaucoup de mal à se voir depuis que j'avais mon propre piano-bar, et je m'étais souvent demandée si la notoriété de mon copain n'était pas liée à la popularité de mon « Melting Pop'». J'aime bien l'idée de vivre une relation qui m'appartient. Je détestais cette idée de vie publique. Tous les fans de mon copain, ou presque, qui pensaient, sous prétexte d'être fan de leur musique, avoir obtenu un droit de juger notre façon de vivre, ma façon de faire, de m'habiller ou de me comporter. Ça m'exaspérait de plus en plus et j'avais plus d'une fois pensé à quitter l'homme de ma vie à cause de ces gens qui n'avaient aucune vie sociale et qui jugeait la mienne . Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées de mon esprit et préparais le repas. Annie s'occupait du Melting ce soir, me laissant la soirée pour voir avec mon copain s'il avait des projets.

Il rentra alors que je terminais de mettre la table pour deux et je grimaçais quand Nate et Jason entrèrent à leur tour.

« - Hello Mitchie, sourit ce dernier toujours content.

« - T'inquiète, on ne reste pas, ajouta Nate, semblant comprendre ma distance. Shane doit simplement nous rendre un truc et comme il oublie toujours cette fois-ci on l'accompagne.

J'acquiesçais tout en lui disant bonjour avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour vérifier si mes pommes de terre au four étaient cuites. J'éteignis ensuite le feu sous la dorade royal de ce soir. Concentrée dans ma tâche, je n'entendis pas les garçons partir et je sus que nous étions seuls quand deux mains glissèrent de ma taille à mon ventre alors que des lèvres se posaient dans mon cou.

« - Bonsoir mon amour. Bonne journée ?

« - Ereintante et la soirée ne s'annonce pas plus calme, soufflais-je en me laissant aller contre lui.

« - Tu bosses ce soir ? Je croyais qu'on dînait en amoureux.

« - C'est le cas, on passe la soirée en amoureux mais j'ai une question à te poser et elle risque de nous gâcher la soirée donc…

« - Ne la pose pas dans ce cas, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille, zone qu'il savait sensible.

« - Je suis obligée de la poser pour organiser la semaine prochaine, objectais-je en me tournant.

Sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, appréciant de sentir ses tendres caresses. Il ne cherchait pas à me déshabiller et même si j'appréciais qu'on fasse l'amour comme au premier jour après quatre ans d'histoire, certains soirs, comme aujourd'hui, je préférais son côté romantique. On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes puis je le prévins que le repas était prêt et il sourit avant de me porter.

« - Alors à table. Je fais le service, ça te convient ? Comme ça tu te reposes et tu me poses ta question qui va nous gâcher ce moment.

Je me laissais faire et il m'assit à table avant de revenir avec le plat. J'attendis cependant qu'il s'asseye pour prendre la parole.

« - Bon vas-y pose ta question qui va gâcher la soirée, histoire qu'on soit débarrassé, rit-il.

« - Elle ne va pas forcément la gâcher, nuançais-je, mais y a des chances, enfin bref… Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour mercredi prochain ?

« - Euh j'en sais rien, on sera le combien ?

« - Le quatorze, répondis-je.

« - Ah euh… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par prévu quelque chose ?

« - Et bien, est-ce que la rock star a une apparition à faire quelque part, ou s'est engagé à jouer les DJ. Est-ce que tu as prévu de passer la soirée entre potes ou avec tes parents… Ce genre de projet quoi.

« - Et bien le quatorze c'est la Saint-Valentin si je ne m'abuse donc la rock star a été mise au placard et moi je passe la soirée avec toi. A faire quoi je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on pourrait voir ensemble non ?

« - Si, souris-je. Je n'ai rien prévu, juste un repas en amoureux. Mais avant et après, c'est libre.

« - Et bien, j'ai une idée, tu me laisses m'occuper du reste du programme, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête pas vraiment rassurée, puisqu'il avait tendance à oublier les moments importants de notre vie, mais il prit ma main et l'embrassa doucement comme chaque fois qu'il voulait me rassurer. Il me promit de ne pas oublier et je souris confiante tout en me rappelant de la première fois qu'il m'avait appelé Mitchie.

_Flash-back_

_C'était notre premier véritable rende-vous de couple et j'avais passé deux heures à me préparer au grand dam de Caitlyn. J'avais essayé tout un tas de vêtements, des robes aux shorts, des jupes aux pantalons avant de me décider pour une robe rouge. J'avais cassé son côté « tenue de soirée » avec une veste en cuir cintrée et une paire de bottes noirs à talon. Comme promis, il était venu me chercher chez moi et avait sonné en bas afin que je lui ouvre. J'avais cependant préféré le rejoindre directement, l'appartement était un vrai capharnaüm puisque Cait gardait ses neveux, deux véritables tornades._

_« - Sal… Wow, tu es superbe, souffla-t-il en me voyant arriver avant de secouer la tête. Bonsoir, sourit-il en embrassant ma joue avec tendresse._

_« - Je… Bonsoir, dis-je en l'observant._

_Il portait un jeans noir, avec un polo blanc qui faisait ressortir son côté tombeur. En un mot, il était superbe et je le lui dis alors qu'il m'ouvrait la portière de sa voiture._

_« - Où m'emmènes-tu alors ?_

_« - Et bien puisque théoriquement c'est à la fin de ce rendez-vous que je devrais t'embrasser pour que tu saches que tu me plais, sourit-il, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_« - Ma foi pourquoi pas. Passe devant je te suis._

_Il me lança un regard amusé puis démarra afin de rejoindre le River Café. On y arriva rapidement et une fois notre commande passée et servie, on cessa de badiner pour converser réellement._

_« - Alors dis-moi ce premier rendez-vous tu l'aurais vu comment ? Hey, repris-je en le voyant sourciller, c'est toi qui as dit qu'en théorie à la fin de ce rendez-vous tu devrais m'embrasser pour que je sache que je te plais, tu te souviens ? Donc, ajoutais-je quand il acquiesça amusé, comment ça aurait du se passer selon toi ? Je mettais une jolie robe, je faisais ma nana écervelée et toujours d'accord avec toi et à la fin du rencard, tu me renversais devant ma porte pour m'embrasser passionnément __?_

_« - Euh… Non, rit-il. Je t'aurais emmené ici, parce que je n'ai que de bons souvenirs dans ce restaurant, on aurait passé un bon moment en discutant a__utour d'un repas presque aussi bon que mes petits plats, et pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un goujat, j'aurais refusé que tu paies une partie de l'addition, pas même le pain, précisa-t-il amusé. Ensuite, je t'aurais proposé d'aller se balader main dans la main jusqu'à Soho puis je t'aurais gentiment ramené chez toi. Je t'aurais accompagné jusque devant ta porte d'entrée et avant que tu n'entres, je t'aurais embrassé doucement de peur que tu ne répondes pas à mon baiser… Enfin grossièrement._

_« - On dirait que tu récites une leçon, souris-je. Tu agis comme ça avec toutes tes copines ?_

_« - C'est une question piège ça, grimaça-t-il. En fait non. Habituellement mes copines, je ne les emmène pas ici, parce que j'avais le don incroyable de séduire toutes les greluches qui passaient. Le genre de gentilles greluches qui ne mangent jamais au mac do parce que ça fait grossir, qui se nourrissent de salade et d'eau pour ne pas grossir et j'en passe. Je les emmène donc généralement au Charthouse, qui contrairement a ici ne fait pas dans la gastronomie française. Ensuite généralement je leur propose d'aller au cinéma et je les laisse choisir. Tu as donc un spécimen masculin incollable sur les films de filles tels que 27 robes, la saga Twilight évidemment, Valentine's Day et j'en passe, rit-il. Ensuite je les ramène chez elle et parfois j'y passe la nuit._

_« - C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, demandais-je réellement intéressée._

_« - Et bien oui. Bien que parfois je tombe sur une fille qui m'assure ne pas être comme les autres… Et passé le second rendez-vous, je suis déjà dans son lit._

_« - Mais alors comment une fille peut savoir quand elle peut inviter le gars avec qui elle sort à faire plus que dormir, sans passer pour une poupée ?_

_« - L'idéal est d'attendre.__De voir si le gars te demande d'aller plus loin ou non. Tu sais un mec ça n'y va pas par quatre chemins. S'il a envie, il le fait savoir… Et généralement, il en a très souvent envie_.

_« - Donc j'en conclus que tu en as envie ? Là ?_

_« - Je peux sortir mon joker pour cette question ?_

_« - T'inquiète tu viens d'y répondre… Mais si la fille veut simplement prouver son amour ou son attachement, elle fait comment ?_

_« - Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

_« - Par curiosité, j'aimerai simplement comprendre où je me suis trompée dans mes précédentes histoires, __avouais-je._

_« - Et bien, les erreurs les plus fréquentes que font les filles c'est de dire « Je t'aime » trop vite. D'accepter de coucher trop tôt. De devenir envahissante et collante ou encore de vouloir régenter la vie de son copain et de vouloir le changer… Combien d'erreurs as-tu faite, demanda-t-il quand j'écarquillais les yeux._

_« - Euh… Je ne régente pas la vie des gens en général, admis-je après réflexion… Donc je note, ne pas t'envahir, ni te coller, ne pas te céder trop vite, attendre que tu dises « je t'aime » le premier, ça me paraît plus sûr, dis-je en le fixant, le faisant rire, et ne pas essayer de te changer… Mais ça va, pour le reste, c'est du gâteau._

_« - T'as un grain, tu sais ?_

_« - C'est un fait établi depuis bientôt vingt-et-un ans._

_« - Tu auras vingt-et-un ans quand ?_

_« - Oh je les ai déjà mais je ne compte pas la première année de ma vie. J'étais trop petite pour faire le zouave… Et mon anniversaire c'est dans deux mois un peu passé._

_« - Voilà qui est très précis._

_« - Très bien, soupirais-je en fixant ma montre tout en faisant un calcul mental rapide. J'aurais vingt-deux ans dans exactement soixante-dix jours, onze heures et vingt-huit minutes… Je te fais grâce des secondes._

_« - Quelle délicate attention. J'en prends note._

_Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, si ce n'est que je lui posais énormément de question sur les erreurs à éviter pour préserver une relation, celles pour réussir un rendez-vous, selon lui disons et aussi sur sa vie. On était dans un restaurant super cher, romantique, et il n'avait même pas regardé l'addition avant de la régler. Il avait simplement tendu sa carte et basta… Je sortais avec un milliardaire qui s'ignore ? U n fils d__e__ mafieu_x _? Le fils du patron peut-être ? Son appartement était dans un quartier tranquille, et les meubles qu'il avait ne semblaient pas coûteux. Son école coûtait un max… Je crus qu'il allait se dérober à mes questions mais il me parla aisément de sa famille, alors qu'on se baladait main dans la main sur Broadway._

_« - J'ai un petit frère de dix ans, Daniel, qui a une malformation légèrement handicapante. Il n'a qu'une main mais il est attachant comme seul les gamins savent l'être._

_« - Et tes parents ?_

_« - Ma mère est… Spéciale. Je l'adore, avoua-t-il, mais elle est comme une boule d'énergie. Elle part dans tous les sens à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Je me souviens qu'une fois elle nous a emmené mon père et moi, Dan n'était pas né, manger une pizza à Chicago parce qu'il paraît que c'est là-bas qu'elles sont les meilleures._

_« - Elle a l'air adorable, admis-je sincère… Et ton père ?_

_« - Il est plus strict… Il dirige une multinationale d'une main de fer. Comme j'ai longtemps été son seul enfant, il a décidé que je serai celui qui reprendrait le flambeau et… Il est dur avec moi. Plus qu'avec Dan, je veux dire, avoua-t-il légèrement blessé._

_« - Il ne valide pas ton choix de carrière ?_

_« - Non mais il le respecte. Quand je lui ai dit ce que je souhaitais faire, il ne m'a dit qu'une chose… Sois le meilleur ! Alors depuis, je travaille d'arrache-pied pour lui prouver que je ne fais pas fausses-routes._

_« - C'est courageux de ta part. Je veux dire, t'opposer à ton père, à ses choix, tout risquer sur l'autel de tes rêves… Ça force le respect, je trouve._

_« - Tu crois ?_

_J'hochais la tête et pour le lui prouver, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Il sourit et me prit la main avant de me demander de lui parler de ma famille. Je lui expliquais que j'étais enfant unique. Que mon père était une sorte d'inventeur toujours entre deux inventions, souvent inutiles, mais qu'il était le roi du bricolage. Je lui parlais du cordon bleu qu'était ma mère. De sa capacité à transformer n'importe quel aliment en festin de roi. Malgré moi, je lui parlais des fins de mois qu'on avait souvent connu dans ma famille, mais de l'amour qui régnait en maître chez moi. Je lui appris que j'avais toujours été une enfant calme et studieuse en cours mais que j'étais capable de me transformer en démon des blagues ou pire si l'envie m'en prenait et elle me prenait très souvent, précisais-je._

_On parla ainsi deux longues heures puis je commençais à bâiller et lui rappelais que je devais être en forme demain car nous faisions un after au_ Hard Rock Cafe _et il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée._

_« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie Mitchie._

_« - Mitchie ? C'est nouveau ?_

_« - Navré, c'est ainsi que je t'appelle dans ma tête et…_

_« - Non mais j'aime beaucoup ce surnom, le coupais-je en posant mon index contre ses lèvres._

_Il se tut et tout en me fixant, embrassa son doigt avec tendresse. Mon cœur s'accéléra à ce geste et lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi, je fermais les yeux. La seconde suivante, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis à son baiser avant de me blottir contre lui._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Mitchie ? A quoi pensais-tu, me demanda Shane en me faisant revenir à moi.

« - A la première fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça… Cette soirée était tellement magique. Parfois j'aimerai y retourner.

Il sourit et se leva de table. Je le fixais perplexe puisque son assiette était à moitié vide et il vint m'embrasser avec tendresse avant de chuchoter contre ma bouche.

« - On recommence quand tu veux ma belle.

Je répondis à son baiser et m'accrochais à son cou appréciant sa douceur. Ça fait une semaine que nous avions du mal à trouver dix minutes rien qu'à nous et ce soir je l'avais pour la soirée et la nuit, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il se détacha de moi le temps de repousser mon couvert. Je l'observais perplexe puis il revint m'embrasser et j'oubliais le reste… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me porte pour m'asseoir sur la table. Je crochetais aussitôt mes jambes à sa taille, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne et je frissonnais lorsque je sentis sa main glisser sous ma tunique. Il frôla ma peau en dessinant des cercles et lorsque son autre main glissa sous mes vêtements, il traça des cœurs alors que sa bouche quittait la mienne au profit de mon cou. Je penchais la tête et m'abandonnait totalement à lui. Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à ma taille puis il se mit à marcher sans cesser d'embraser ma peau de ses baisers brûlants. Je le sentis nous emmener jusqu'à notre lit et m'y déposer avec tendresse avant de s'allonger sur moi.

« - J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait, soupirais-je une heure plus tard, en posant ma tête sur son torse nu.

« - Ça ne s'oublie pas ce genre de chose, c'est comme la bicyclette.

« - Probablement, admis-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, seulement j'ai besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour arriver à un niveau acceptable. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience.

« - C'est vrai que tu m'as fait attendre plus d'un an avant d'accepter qu'on dorme ensemble . Et encore uniquement parce que j'étais trop bourré pour conduire.

« - Un mec intelligent m'a dit que si un garçon m'aimait vraiment il accepterait d'attendre !

« - Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut se montrer gentil et donner des conseils… On les subit, soupira-t-il avant de nous faire basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. La prochaine fois, je ne te donne aucun conseil !

« - Vois ça autrement. N'ayant presque pas d'expérience, c'est toi qui m'apprends tout. Comment te déshabiller, où t'embrasser pour te faire frémir, la manière de te caresser pour faire monter la pression et à quelle vitesse, quelle position est la plus agréable pour nous deux… Tout je te dis.

« - J'aime ta façon de voir, sourit-il avant de venir me voler un baiser… Et maintenant princesse que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On reste au lit et on reprend les cours ? On s'installe devant un dvd ? On se rhabille et on fait nos comptes ?

On finit par passer le reste de la soirée au lit, à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre, se caressant pour mieux s'assurer qu'on était bien ensemble, tentant l'un et l'autre de charmer le corps de l'autre, puis on s'endormit sans être rassasiés. Je voulais encore qu'on se touche, qu'on profite, qu'il me fasse l'amour pour me dire « je t'aime » comme lui seul savait le faire mais il était fatigué et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre au pays de Morphée.

Durant la semaine qui suivit cette soirée de rêve, Shane redevint distant, absent. Il était là avec moi et je n'avais pas besoin de quémander un câlin. Je n'avais qu'à m'asseoir à ses côtés pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse ou me fasse l'amour mais je le sentais ailleurs et je priais que ce ne soit pas dans les bras d'une autre. J'avais pourtant beau être certaine qu'il était fidèle, je commençais à m'inquiéter de cette froideur et le treize je ne tins plus. Prétextant vouloir prendre une journée de congé à la maison, j'attendis qu'il sorte et je me mis à le suivre. J'ignore si j'étais douée où s'il était simplement ailleurs mais il ne me vit pas quand il alla sur Broadway. Il retrouva Jason qui vivait là et ensemble allèrent manger dans une brasserie avant d'aller faire plusieurs magasins d'instrument de musique. Jase ressortit avec un étui et mon copain des partitions, puis ils se séparèrent. Shane passa rapidement dans un spa puis dans trois bijouteries, ressortant les mains vides avant d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements. Il ressortit avec un paquet puis acheta un bouquet multicolore avant de rejoindre la maison de ses parents où je n'avais été qu'une seule fois. Le jour où j'avais rencontré sa famille même si j'avais dû le supplier pour ça.

_Flash-back_

_Je sortais avec Shane depuis huit mois déjà mais il refusait que je rencontre sa famille. Il adorait sa mère et son frère, que j'avais déjà rencontré, mais il craignait que son père n'apprécie pas notre relation._

_« - Tu sais, lui dis-je un dimanche où on était chez lui pour une journée de repos, tu ne pourras pas toujours me cacher de ta famille._

_« - Et pourquoi pas ?_

_« - Parce que Nate, Jason et toi avez signé un contrat pour faire un album, lui rappelais-je alors qu'on était allongé sur le canapé. Album que vous êtes en train d'enregistrer… Vous serez bientôt connus et suivi partout dans les rues. Comment feras-tu pour me cacher ? Tu me mettras un sac sur la tête, me moquais-je._

_« - Je parie que tu serais sexy même comme ça, souffla-t-il en glissant sa main sous mon débardeur pour frôler mon nombril._

_« - Shane, soupirais-je en me mordant la lèvre d'envie, je suis sérieuse. J'aimerais les rencontrer avant que tes parents ne découvrent notre histoire dans les médias._

_« - Je sais, murmura-t-il en remontant vers le soutien-gorge que je portais. Seulement je préfèrerai attendre encore un peu, ajouta-t-il alors que ses doigts frôlaient la dentelle._

_Je fermais les yeux m'abandonnant doucement à ses mains puis me redressais pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui._

_« - J'ai une idée, soufflais-je avant de lui voler un baiser. Je te laisse me retirer mon débardeur et ce qu'il y a dessous, seulement en échange, et avant, tu appelles tes parents pour organiser la rencontre, terminais-je en l'embrassant avant de lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre._

_« - Faisons un compromis. Tu enlèves une couche, je passe l'appel et après j'enlève la seconde couche._

_J'acquiesçais et dans le but de l'émoustiller un peu, je glissais ma main sous mon débardeur et fis sauter l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, avant de le retirer sous son regard brûlant. Il m'observa jeter la dentelle violette sur le canapé puis ses yeux descendirent sur ma poitrine avant de revenir vers les miens._

_« - Tu es le diable en personne !_

_« - Probablement, admis-je en me collant à lui pour lui prendre son portable que je lui tendis, c'est quand tu veux !_

_Il me fixa encore quelques secondes, et voulut négocier puis dut se résoudre à passer l'appel en question._

_« - Allo maman, dit-il en mettant le haut-parleur après m'avoir fait signe de me taire._ Oh Shane mon petit nounours au chocolat. Comment vas-tu ? _Euh ça va tranquille, dit-il les joues rouges. Et toi ?_ Très bien. Justement je voulais t'appeler. J'ai envie d'une pizza, tu viens en manger avec nous ? _A Chicago, demanda-t-il amusé._ Naturellement, il n'y a que là-bas qu'elles sont bonnes_, rit-elle._ Alors ? _Je… Je vais devoir décliner, je comptais passer la soirée avec ma copine en fait. _Oh tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie _? Euh ouais depuis quelques temps, avoua-t-il. _Et quand comptes-tu me la présenter ? J'ai envie de rencontrer la fille qui te fait sourire._ Ok, soupira-t-il, on pourrait peut-être voir une date ensemble et je demanderais à ma copine ce soir_. Très bien faisons ça, tu m'enverras la confirmation par sms dès qu'elle t'aura dit si c'est bon pour elle et…_ Non je t'envois un sms si elle ne peut pas. Ça marche _? Je suis d'accord… Oh chéri, enfile plutôt ton costume, j'ai envie qu'on soit tous habillé comme sur un tapis rouge. Pourquo_i__, demanda une voix bien plus masculine_. Parce que j'ai envie. Je vais mettre ma robe bleue nuit qui brille, di_t-elle alors que Shane se retenait non sans peine de rire_. Bon mon petit nounours, je vais devoir te laisser, je dois me friser les cheveux et ça va me prendre un temps fou. Bisous, bisous.

_Elle raccrocha aussi sec, me laissant perplexe et je souris._

_« - J'adore ta mère, décrétais-je. Elle est adorable._

_« - Je te l'ai dit, elle est géniale, sourit-il en posant son portable avant de me fixer, et maintenant que ça c'est fait, si on parlait de ce débardeur devenu inutile ?_

_Je souris et me contentais de lever les bras alors qu'il le remontait doucement. Quand ce fut bon, il le jeta dans la pièce puis me fit signe du doigt, d'approcher et je m'exécutais. Dès que je fus assez proche, il s'empara de mes lèvres avec avidité avant de m'allonger tendrement sur le canapé._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le retour de Shane. Il sortit de chez ses parents, les mains vides mais avec un grand sourire et je me posais des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il reprit sa voiture et conduisit, cette fois-ci jusque chez mes parents. A nouveau, je me garais juste assez loin pour qu'il ne me voie pas et je me demandais la raison de sa présence ici. Je n'eus malheureusement la réponse puisque ma mère le fit entrer mais mon portable sonna presque aussitôt et je répondis en voyant que c'était Diane.

« - _Bonjour Mitchie, comment vas-tu _? Bonjour. Très bien et vous ?_ Egalement. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu suis mon fils ? Par curiosité ou tu le soupçonne d'être infidèle _? Euh… Vous m'avez vu ?_ Oh oui, mais je n'ai rien dit à Shane. Je veux savoir avant. Alors _? Alors je le soupçonnais de me tromper. Il est distant, toujours dans la lune et tout donc… Mais je dois me tromper, avouais-je._ Lourdement mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai souvent fait la même chose avec le père de Shane… Je ne dirais rien__._

Je la remerciais chaleureusement puis je raccrochais avant de fixer ma maison. Je pouvais toujours arriver sans prévenir mais connaissant mon copain, il serait capable de se faufiler par le jardin. J'attendis donc sagement qu'il sorte tout en pensant à ma rencontre avec les parents de mon copain.

_Flash-back_

_Shane vint me chercher à dix-huit heures comme prévu, et je lui ouvris habillée d'une petite robe noire à vol en V. Il m'embrassa doucement et chuchota contre mes lèvres que j'étais magnifique. Je le remerciais tout en mettant mes chaussures, saluais Caitlyn, pris ma veste et mon sac puis avant de quitter l'appartement._

_Quand on arriva dans l'allée, je sifflais. La maison était superbe. Toute blanche, avec les barrières en fer forgé noir aux minis balcons et jardin impeccable. C'était simplement beau. J'en fis la remarque à mon copain qui acquiesça, satisfait avant de couper le moteur. On descendit puis il frappa à la porte alors que je serrais sa main légèrement inquiète. Je savais qu'il adorait sa mère et si elle ne m'aimait pas, notre relation serait vouée à l'échec. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et une femme magnifique nous fit face. Les yeux bleus, la chevelure noire, la silhouette fine et élancée… Elle avait tout du mannequin manifestement._

_« - Shane, mon chéri… Et vous devez être sa petite amie, dit-elle alors qu'on entrait._

_« - Maman, je te présente Michelle. Michelle, voici Diane, ma mère._

_« - C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame._

_« - Pas de chichi entre nous Michelle, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu me tutoies, je te tutoie et on s'entendra__ bien. Allez viens, je vais te présenter._

_Sur ces mots, elle prit ma main et m'emmena, d'un pas rapide, jusqu'au salon où elle me présenta son mari. Charles Gray. Il était debout au téléphone mais me salua d'un signe de main et je profitais de ce laps de temps pour l'observer. Il devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, pour soixante-dix kilos. Les tempes grisonnantes mais une chevelure abondante, les yeux marron comme ceux de mon copain. Il termina sa conversation et éteignit son téléphone avant de me tendre la main._

_« - Vous devez être Michelle ?_

_« - Oui. Enchantée monsieur Gray…_

_« - Appelez-moi Charles. Shane ne nous présente jamais ses petites amies, vous devez être exceptionnelle._

_« - Euh je ne sais pas, admis-je en me tournant vers mon copain qui venait d'arriver._

_« - Elle l'est… Où est Dan ?_

_« - Chez un ami, il ne devrait plus tarder. Michelle, que veux-tu boire ?_

_« - Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez et…_

_« - De tout sauf de l'eau._

_« - Oh… Et bien dans ce cas,_ special mojito _si vous avez ce qu'il faut._

_« - Ah non, du tout. Je ne connais même pas la recette, avoua-t-elle perdue._

_« - Vous avez du rhum cubain ? De la menthe et de la Salvetat ?_

_Elle acquiesça et je lui donnais la recette alors que j'entendais Shane expliquer pourquoi je m'y connaissais si bien en cocktail. Son père parut intéressé quant à mon plan de carrière et il prit comme moi afin de goûter à cette recette qui lui était inconnu. Mon copain préférant un _Virgin Mojito_, ce qui me fit sourire et sa mère prit comme lui. Daniel arriva au même moment et but comme son frère alors qu'on parlait de mon bar futur._

_Durant la soirée, on fit tous connaissance, même si j'avais déjà rencontré Daniel à quelques reprises déjà. Je découvris rapidement que sa mère était comme moi, ce qui était génial, même si je n'avais jamais pris l'avion juste pour manger une pizza, mais j'avais l'impression que son père appréciait peu l'idée précise que j'avais de mon bar futur. Cela étant, je m'en moquais, je refusais de changer d'idée simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Shane ne s'était pas agenouillé devant lui, il était exclu que je fasse de même._

_Trois heures plus tard, on prit congé et je me félicitais de n'avoir pris qu'un verre d'alcool en début de soirée. Nous pouvions sans problème nous faire arrêter. Ce ne fut pas le cas et Shane nous ramena chez lui sans encombre. Il m'embrassa en me proposant de monter et je soupirais._

_« - Je n'ai pas ma brosse à dent, tu sais ?_

_« - J'en ai une rose en stock pour toi, répondit-il en souriant._

_« - Et je me lève tôt demain. Je suis à la compta pour tout le mois et on la fait le matin._

_« - Promis on ne fera que dormir._

_« - Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prête à dormir avec toi… Je ne veux pas aller trop vite._

_« - Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on dorme ensemble un de ces quatre. Chacun dans son pyjama, précisa-t-il inutilement._

_Comme moi il faisait la différence entre dormir, coucher et faire l'amour, contrairement aux jeunes de notre âge. Je restais sur ma décision et il me raccompagna chez moi, sans chercher à me convaincre davantage de rester chez lui. Quand on fut devant ma porte, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_« - Merci, soufflais-je contre sa bouche._

_« - Je t'en prie… Pourquoi me remercies-tu exactement ?_

_« - Pour ne pas chercher à me mettre dans ton lit rapidement._

_« - Mitchie, huit mois d'attente ce n'est pas rapide mais si tu n'es pas prête, tu ne l'es pas. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te mettre la pression._

_Je souris et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois alors qu'il m'agrippait par la taille pour me coller à lui. Je pouvais sentir combien il avait envie de plus, son désir était flagrant ce soir. Pourtant, quand l'air nous sépara, il me sourit et me vola un baiser avant de s'éloigner vers la cage d'ascenseur._

_Fin du flash-back_

La porte se rouvrit et je revins à moi. Il semblait ravi et j'attendis qu'il démarre pour faire de même. Sauf que je préférais rentrer chez nous. Il était évident que je me trompais. Il était fidèle.

Shane rentra vers vingt heures et je me dépêchais de cacher mon cadeau avant de courir m'allonger sur le canapé, faisant comme si je flemmardais devant la télé. Manque de chance, il arriva au moment où je me jetais sur le sofa et me regarda faire, amusé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

« - Bah ton cadeau, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Faudrait pas que tu le vois avant.

« - Ah mais si. Tu sais, histoire qu'on soit sûr qu'il me plaise, sourit-il avant de venir m'embrasser. T'as passé une bonne journée ?

« - Tranquille, admis-je avant de me mordre les lèvres. Non en fait, j'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux, d'impardonnable même.

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-il s'asseyant près de moi tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je… Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ?

Il acquiesça et je me lançais. Je lui racontais piteusement, comment j'avais cru qu'il pouvait m'être infidèle et comment je l'avais suivi sans jamais quitter ma voiture. Il m'écouta attentivement, blanchit quand je parlais de sa séance shopping, sourit quand j'évoquais l'appel de sa mère. Je terminais en lui avouant que suite à son départ de chez mes parents, j'étais rentrée sagement pour terminer de préparer son cadeau avant qu'il n'arrive à son tour. Je crus qu'il allait hurler ou autre mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils si fort que je crus qu'ils allaient fusionner puis il soupira. Il se leva sans un mot alors que je restais immobile, m'attendant à ce qu'il hurle que je devrais avoir confiance en lui au bout de quatre ans mais rien ne vint. Je l'entendis aller dans la cuisine, et il me sembla qu'il faisait le repas mais je n'osais pas me lever pour vérifier. Je finis cependant par le rejoindre et effectivement, il était aux fourneaux mais il semblait tendu.

« - Shane, je… Dis-moi quelque chose. Crie si tu veux, mais parle. Ce silence, soufflais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'est pire que tout.

« - Et que veux-tu que je dise, grogna-t-il sans me regarder.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, soufflais-je piteusement. Je suis désolée Shane, vraiment. Je… Tu étais distant avec moi, toujours dans tes pensées, j'ai cru que…

Je restais muette, ne sachant quoi ajouter et il se tourna vers moi, le regard flamboyant.

« - Que quoi Mitchie ? Que je suis du même acabit que mon imbécile de père ? Que je serai capable de rester avec une nana comme toi tout en te trompant avec une ou plusieurs autres ? Que je risquerais de perdre une relation stable de quatre ans pour une vulgaire partie de baise à la va vite ?

« - Je… Je te demande pardon Shane, je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je n'ai pas d'excuse sauf celle de ne pas vouloir te perdre. Je… Je suis désolée.

« - Tu me l'as déjà dit en effet, dit-il en me dévisageant avec colère.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autres, murmurais-je perdue et inquiète quant à la suite de cette soirée… Je… Je vais partir dormir chez Caitlyn ce soir, ajoutais-je quand il me fixa sans parler. Je… Tu me diras si tu veux que je revienne.

Sur ces mots et avec l'impression que notre histoire n'irait pas plus loin, je fis mon sac, prenant mon cadeau pour ne pas qu'il sache ce que je préparais malgré tout, puis j'allais dans la salle de bain récupérer ma brosse à dent quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Inquiète, je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard perdu de mon copain dans le miroir. Il m'observa, les bras croisés, sans dire un mot, alors que je prenais également ma brosse à cheveux et de quoi me maquiller puis soupira.

« - Pourquoi, dit-il simplement.

« - Pourquoi quoi ?

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé directement la raison de mon éloignement ?

« - Parce que… J'avais sans doute peur de t'entendre confirmer que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Que je n'étais plus celle qui te faisait sourire… Parce que j'avais peur de sortir définitivement de ta vie, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

« - Mais Michelle, c'est toi que j'aime. Depuis quatre ans déjà. Sans cesser, ni douter. Sans regarder aucune autre femme que toi. Comment as-tu pu douter de moi ?

« - Ce n'est pas de toi dont je doutais, le repris-je vivement.

« - Mais alors pour… Pourquoi m'avoir suivi si tu n'avais aucun doute sur ma fidélité ?

« - Parce que c'est de moi dont je doute. Et du désir que je t'inspire… Je ne suis pas idiote Shane. Je vois bien toutes ces beautés que tu croises au détour d'interviews, de plateaux, de tournées. Je sais très bien que je ne serais jamais aussi parfaite. Parce que je déteste faire du sport, je n'aurais jamais le corps ferme et sculpté. Je n'aurais jamais une peau aussi parfaite parce que je n'ai pas de dermatologue attitré ni…

« - Tais-toi, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi d'un pas rapide.

Je le fixais à travers le miroir et sursautais lorsqu'il emprisonna mes bras avec force en se collant à moi. Je ne bougeais pas voulant connaître son prochain geste. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, ni de la soudaine brusquerie, elle m'excitait même doucement et lorsqu'il se pencha pour chuchoter à mon oreille, je sentis mon estomac se tordre d'une agréable douleur.

« - Tu es la seule que je vois. Depuis cet après-midi estival à Central Park, souffla-t-il en embrassant mon oreille, me faisant fermer les yeux. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, dans mes yeux… Sur mes lèvres, murmura-t-il alors que sa poigne se desserrait.

Je frissonnais en sentant ses mains devenir douce sur mes bras, qu'elles frôlaient avec sensualité. Il savait très bien quoi faire pour me rendre dingue et je sentais, dans ses gestes, que c'était ce qu'il faisait présentement. Mon désir monta lentement alors que ses doigts caressaient mon ventre, traçant des cercles sur le tissu de mon top bleu. Doucement, il fit passer ses doigts sous le tissu alors que sa bouche glissa jusque dans mon cou, déposant des baisers brûlants me faisant soupirer.

« - Pardonne-moi, réussis-je à murmurer entre deux soupirs.

« - Pas encore, répondit-il alors qu'il traçait un cœur du bout de l'index.

Je déglutis quand ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine glissant sous la dentelle frôlant mes seins jusqu'au dos qu'il dégrafa sans effort. Je levais les bras, m'accrochant à son cou lui facilitant l'accès à mon corps. Je ne voulais plus partir, ni me disputer avec lui, seulement qu'il me porte jusqu'à notre lit et qu'il me fasse sienne jusqu'à me pardonner complètement cette erreur. Quand ses lèvres glissèrent jusque dans ma nuque, je dus m'accrocher au lavabo pour ne pas tomber au sol sous l'assaut de sa bouche. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau, excitaient mes seins et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, qu'il me libère de toute l'excitation que je sentais gronder en moi. J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour cet orgasme promis, pourtant je trouvais la force de me dégager de lui. De quelques centimètres seulement. Je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir. J'avais le regard brûlant de désir, les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge tombaient sur mes épaules presque nues et je sentais, à la moiteur de mon entrejambe, que j'étais déjà prête à être sienne, pourtant je me tournais pour le fixer. Il me lança un regard plus brûlant que le mien et je dus m'agripper avec force pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de mon désir pour pardonner mon erreur. Crois-moi, soufflais-je en m'approchant de lui pour embrasser son épaule chastement, à cette seconde il n'y a rien que je veuille plus que ce que tes caresses me promettent, mais tu le sais, je n'ai jamais accepté les réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Et je ne l'accepte toujours pas.

Il me fixa longuement et sans faire un geste. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté mon geste et je pris ma sacoche avant de quitter la pièce en ma rhabillant. Je l'ajoutais à mon sac et sortis de la chambre. La minute d'après, je montais dans ma voiture direction chez ma meilleure amie qui j'espérais pourrait m'héberger pour la nuit.

Quand j'arrivais, ma meilleure amie me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'avais appelé sitôt que j'avais quitté la rue où Shane et moi vivions. Elle me laissa entrer sans un mot et je posais mon sac à l'entrée avant de la suivre au salon. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter la raison de cette dispute, j'avais peur de sa réaction, mais surtout j'avais honte d'avoir douté. Heureusement, elle ne me posa aucune question. Elle sortit une bouteille de coca, des friandises et me proposa une soirée entre filles à regarder… Des films de filles tout naturellement. On se décida pour _Roméo et Juliette_, _Le secret de Charlie_, mais on hésita entre _Twilight : Chapitre un_ et _Et si c'était vrai_.

« - On verra quand on aura fini les deux premiers, proposa mon amie amusée.

« - Sage décision petite, ris-je.

Elle rit franchement en rejetant sa tête en arrière et je me demandais pourquoi Jason refusait de lui avouer ce qu'on savait tous. A savoir qu'il crevait d'envie d'être avec elle. Nate sortait avec Candice, ma barmaid étudiante en droit, depuis deux ans, et on attendait tous que le dernier membre des Connect3 se case Seulement il préférait flirter, sans aucune discrétion, plutôt que de prendre ma meilleure amie dans le blanc des yeux pour lui dire « je t'aime ». J'oubliais rapidement mes pensées, quand Roméo fit son apparition et je piochais dans le saladier de bonbons un fil au coca que j'enroulais autour de mon doigt pour le manger doucement tout en plongeant dans cette soirée film qui me faisait oublier ma bévue avec Shane.

Malheureusement, alors que Tess mettait Charlie au défi de la retrouver dans le parc, on sonna à la porte et Caitlyn mit en pause.

« - Je te jure que même si c'est Jason qui vient me dire tout go qu'il m'aime je l'envoie chier. Personne n'a le droit d'interrompre Zac Efron.

Je souris amusée la connaissant assez pour savoir qu'elle était sérieuse, seulement elle me prévient que c'était pour moi et je la rejoignis pour faire face à Shane. Il avait le regard perdu et légèrement inquiet, chose que je ne comprenais pas.

« - Continue sans moi, je te rejoins pour admirer Zac sauver Tess, lui proposais-je alors qu'elle rejoignait son salon tandis que je faisais signe à Shane de me suivre dans la cuisine. Que veux-tu, demandais-je doucement.

« - Toi. Ça me paraissait manifeste dans la salle de bain, admit-il avec un léger sourire… Ecoute, je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de ton geste, parce que pour moi il est évident que tu es la seule qui compte. La seule que j'aime. La seule pour qui je ferai n'importe quoi, mais suite à ton départ j'ai réfléchi et je me suis aperçu que je t'avais peut-être négligé cette semaine et je crois que j'excuse ton comportement.

« - Ecoute Shane, tu n'as pas besoin de me pardonner ce soir, prends le temps que…

« - Non écoute-moi Mitchie. Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille comme je t'aime et je viens de te le dire, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre . Et si ça signifie pardonner que tu aies pu douter de nous, alors d'accord, je te pardonne. Je ne comprends pas ton geste parce que je te l'ai dit, je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer mais j'ai conscience que parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, ni la force des sentiments que tu m'inspires… Ecoute je ne te promets pas que je vais changer complètement pour ressembler à Roméo et te déclamer mon amour en vers tous les jours mais je vais essayer de penser à te dire que je t'aime un peu plus souvent. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Tous les combien de temps, demandais-je amusée.

« - Je ne sais pas… Commençons par une fois par mois ?

« - C'est assez régulier pour moi mais tu vas devoir faire une entorse mon pote.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - Demain c'est la Saint-Valentin et j'escompte bien avoir un 'je t'aime' de ta part.

« - Demain et les jours de fêtes comme ton anniversaire, noël… Le jour où tu me diras oui, ou tu mettras au monde mes enfants, ne comptent évidement pas.

« - Ce deal me paraît parfait, souris-je avant de m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser doucement… Shane, soufflais-je en m'éloignant de sa bouche d'un centimètre.

« - Oui mon amour ?

« - Je t'aime.

« - Moi aussi.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et posa ses mains sur ma taille pour me soulever de quelques centimètres alors que je m'accrochais à son cou.

« - Hey pensez aux célibataires et aller faire vos mamours chez vous, soupira Caitlyn amusée. Je continue ma soirée entre filles toute seule va.

« - Non, tu…

Je fixais Shane pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, puis mon amie avec qui je devais regarder des films d'amours. Je me sentais partager entre eux et elle dut le comprendre puisqu'elle rit de bon cœur.

« - Emmène-là Shane sinon elle ne bougera pas d'ici et on va passer la soirée dans ma cuisine. Or Charlie m'attend pour aller sauver sa nana.

Je ris de bon cœur et mon copain me prit la main avec douceur. J'embrassais mon amie lui promettant qu'on reprendrait cette soirée une autre fois puis je suivis l'homme de ma vie. Il s'arrêta le temps de prendre mon sac et on rentra chez nous. En voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers ma voiture, je lui demandais comment il était venu et il grimaça le mot « taxi ». Je souris et m'arrêtais pour l'embrasser doucement avant de glisser les clés de ma voiture dans sa main. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas être conduis. Il sourit contre ma bouche puis m'ouvrit la porte pour que je m'asseye. Il glissa mon sac à mes pieds puis prit place derrière le volant.

Le temps qu'on rentre, je sentais chacun de ses brefs coups d'œil sur moi. Tous brûlaient de désir et j'avais envie qu'il appuie sur le champignon afin qu'on rentre plus rapidement. Quand enfin on fut dans notre rue, il gara ma voiture dans le garage privé de notre résidence et sans réfléchir, je me détachais puis lui sautais littéralement dessus pour l'embrasser. Il y répondit aussitôt avec la même ardeur et je frissonnais quand ses mains glissèrent aussitôt sous ma veste et mon top. Je me collais à lui et lorsque l'air nous sépara, je me cambrais en soupirant son prénom.

« - Accroche-toi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

Il descendit et j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille alors qu'il embrassait mon cou déposant mille baisers brûlants. Il commença à nous emmener vers notre immeuble mais je lui demandais de faire un crochet pour récupérer mon sac. J'avais besoin de ma brosse à dent. Il rit et me proposa d'en utiliser une autre pour ce soir. J'allais objecter que ce serait du gaspillage mais il nous conduisait déjà à l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages. On s'y engouffra sans qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser ma peau, me faisant soupirer son prénom, d'une voix de plus en plus chargée du désir qu'il m'inspirait. Shane me plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine, avec douceur et je pus sentir son désir pour moi contre mon bassin. Ce contact me fit gémir subtilement et il cessa ses baisers pour me fixer.

« - Je suis à deux doigts de bloquer la cabine pour te faire mienne dans la minute.

« - C'est tentant, soupirais-je en me frottant doucement à lui, augmentant de ce fait son appétit pour moi.

« - Tu vas me tuer, grogna-t-il quand la cabine s'ouvrit à notre étage.

Je me détachais de lui mais avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir de la cabine, il se colla à mon dos glissant sa main gauche sous mes vêtements qui retrouva immédiatement la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. On sortit de l'ascenseur de quelques pas et je nous arrêtais posant ma main gauche sur la sienne pour appuyer ses caresses alors que mon autre main rejoignait sa nuque que je caressais. Il grogna contre ma peau et me força à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il tenta, à l'aveugle, d'insérer la clé dans la serrure, sans succès et je la lui pris des mains.

« - Alors cow-boy, t'es plus capable de trouver le trou ?

« - Ouvre cette porte que je te prouve que j'en suis plus que capable.

Je frissonnais d'impatience, et ouvris la porte. Il me poussa, nous engouffrant à l'intérieur de notre appartement et j'eus à peine le temps de pousser le verrou qu'il me plaqua, à nouveau, contre le mur pour chercher mes lèvres qu'il dévora. Je lui rendis son baiser avec passion, m'agrippant à ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage contre le mien, tandis qu'il me portait pour que je m'accroche, une fois encore, à sa taille. Ses mains glissèrent aussitôt de la mienne à mes fesses enfonçant ses doigts dans ma peau me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. L'air nous sépara et je soupirais :

« - Shane… Notre chambre… Vite, le pressais-je.

Il rit mais refusa de bouger préférant frotter son bassin au mien, me faisant prendre pleinement conscience du désir qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je tirais ses cheveux de plaisir le faisant grogner contre la peau de mon cou. Je bougeais les hanches à mon tour voulant augmenter sa faim, lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de lui comme jamais auparavant et je grognais d'impatience quand il me plaqua encore plus contre son corps. J'étais en feu et je n'aurais bientôt plus la patience d'attendre qu'on soit dans notre chambre. Je me frottais à lui avec plus d'ardeur et je sentis ses mains quitter mes fesses pour frôler la ceinture de mon jeans qu'il défit. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes fesses sous mon pantalon pétrissant ma peau. Durant quelques minutes, je ne fis que gémir autant d'impatience que d'envie et de frustration. Ses mains glissèrent sous la dentelle de mon shorty et je renversais la tête de bonheur quand je sentis une de ses mains glisser sur mon sexe. Je tirais ses cheveux plus forts quand mon désir augmenta le faisant grogner.

« - J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant, dit-il contre ma bouche.

Je répondis à son baiser avant de lâcher ses cheveux pour défaire la boucle de son jeans. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de presser son corps contre le mien quand j'eus suffisamment tiré sur son boxer. Son envie était plus que manifeste songeais-je en glissant mes doigts sur son sexe. Il lâcha mes fesses me permettant de reposer les pieds au sol et l'air nous sépara au moment où il tira légèrement sur mon jeans et ma culotte. Juste assez pour entrer en moi me faisant gémir plus fort. On n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'orgasme nous submerge et quand ce fut bon, je laissais ma tête retomber sur son épaule, lessivée. Shane embrassa ma tempe avec tendresse tout en se retirant et je soufflais :

« - Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?

« - Je sais pas mais… C'était incroyable !… On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Incapable de formuler correctement mes pensées, je me contentais de hocher la tête contre son épaule avant d'embrasser la peau de son cou. Il nous rhabilla puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas de ses bras, il me porta jusque sur le canapé où il nous installa, me gardant prisonnière de ses bras. On resta lové ainsi plusieurs minutes puis je glissais ma main sous son tee-shirt.

« - Encore, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Tu devrais le savoir, souris-je en le fixant, j'ai toujours envie de toi. Depuis le premier orgasme que tu m'as offert sur ce canapé, avouais-je avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, mais là, j'ai surtout envie de ta tendresse.

« - Et d'un vrai repas, rit-il quand mon estomac nous eut rappelé sa présence.

« - Briseur d'ambiance, grognais-je.

« - Reste là mon amour, je vais réchauffer ce que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure et pendant ce temps là, toi tu…

« - Je vais prendre une douche, et tu es expressément invité, soufflais-je taquine à son épaule.

Il rit doucement mais quand je me levais, en prenant sa main, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, il me suivit sans hésitation me portant même sur une partie du chemin.

Une heure plus tard, on quitta enfin la cabine de douche et je n'avais plus la force de marcher. Tout comme Shane qui se laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard fatigué. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et chuchotais à son oreille d'une voix tendre :

« - Faisons un petit somme, on mangera après.

« - Si tu continues de te frotter à moi comme ça… Ce repos bien mérité va se transformer en sieste des plus crapuleuses.

« - Après.

Il rit doucement et je me laissais glisser contre lui en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Quand ce fut bon, je me levais lentement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et je troquais ma serviette contre une de ses chemises avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Ne voyant aucune casserole, j'ouvris le four pour voir un plat de tomates farcies et j'en salivais presque. Je mis le plat à chauffer, et profitais des vingt-cinq minutes suivante pour dresser un couvert rapide, avant de faire une mousse au chocolat. J'étais en train de faire monter celle-ci au batteur quand deux mains entourèrent ma taille.

« - Déjà debout cow-boy ?

« - Tu me manquais, soupira-t-il contre ma joue qu'il embrassa… Tu sais que tu es tentante uniquement habillée d'une de mes chemises ?

« - Qui te dis que je n'ai rien en dessous ?

« - La transparence du tissu… Et mes doigts, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser une main dessous.

J'arrêtais le batteur et fermais les yeux préférant me concentrer sur le parcours des doigts qui frôlèrent mon genou, remontant lentement sur ma cuisse puis l'aine, me faisant me cambrer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires pour taquiner ma peau avant de frôler mon ventre plat, jusqu'à ma poitrine où ils s'arrêtèrent.

« - C'est malin, j'ai froid aux cuisses maintenant, chuchotais-je sachant que la chemise était remontée jusqu'à ma taille.

Il rit dans mon cou mais se détacha de moi faisant retomber le tissu supposé me couvrir. Je le remerciais d'un bisou avant de reprendre mon dessert et lorsqu'il fut prêt, on s'installa pour manger. Cependant, on se dévorait des yeux plus que ce qu'il y avait dans nos assiettes et je décidais de faire l'impasse sur le dessert. A en croire le regard de feu de Shane, je n'étais pas la seule à n'avoir plus faim.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le lendemain, je soupirais de bonheur. Nous avions passé la nuit à faire l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais je ne regrettais absolument rien. Tournant la tête, je me blottis contre le corps chaud de mon copain qui me serra contre lui, signe qu'il était réveillé. Me levant légèrement, je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui grimper dessus, insatiable.

« - Si tu continues, je ne serais pas capable de me lever pour assurer l'interview que j'ai à neuf heures.

« - Ni moi au boulot pour dix, admis-je sans cesser d'embrasser sa peau.

Il sourit et tira mon visage à lui pour un baiser passionné qui nous laissa tout deux pantelants. Je soupirais et tournais le visage pour regarder l'heure de mon réveil… Avant de m'asseoir d'un bond.

« - Shane il est onze heures !

« - Quoi, s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi mon portable n'a-t-il pas sonné ?

Il se tourna sur son téléphone et appuya avant de soupirer énervé.

« - J'ai oublié de le recharger avant de me coucher… Nate va me tuer !

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

« - Je n'avais rien de prévu mais ça s'est décidé hier pour ce matin. C'était le seul truc que j'avais de prévu… Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de me passer ton portable que j'appelle mes potes ?

Je le lui tendis amusée et le temps qu'il passe son appel, je filais sous la douche, j'en avais bigrement besoin après la nuit que j'avais passé. Shane me rejoignit sous le jet et malgré mon envie de prolonger ce tête-à-tête, je m'éloignais de l'homme au corps de dieu avec qui je vivais pour m'habiller. J'enfilais un slim noir et une chemise large gris clair. J'ajoutais une paire de bottine à talon ainsi qu'un perfecto noir, et pris mon sac clouté au moment où Shane émergea de la chambre à peine habillé.

« - Déjà prête ?

« - J'ai une heure et demi de retard, je te signale… Comment ça s'est passé avec Nate, demandais-je en récupérant mon téléphone.

« - Ils ont fait croire que j'étais malade ce matin. Une indigestion.

« - Ok mon petit malade, repose-toi bien, souris-je amusée tout en cherchant le numéro de Candice. Hello la belle. _…_ Oui je sais, je suis à la bourre. Ecoute, je suis en chemin là, dis-je en soufflant un baiser à mon copain avant de claquer la porte. _…_ Hey ho c'est moi la patronne, j'ai le droit d'arriver en retard, non ? _…_ Je m'en fous, je le prends quand même. _…_ Préviens Jude qu'elle peut partir à son échographie, je suis là dans vingt minutes.

Je raccrochais sur ces mots, et grimpais dans ma voiture. Durant le trajet, je tentais d'oublier ma soirée, afin d'être concentrée puisque je recevais la visite d'un inspecteur demain et je voulais m'assurer que tout serait parfait. Lorsque j'arrivais, je garais ma honda CR-Z bleue à ma place attitrée puis j'entrais au Melting.

« - Jude est encore là ?

« - Ouais patronne. Pourquoi ?

« - Ton écho ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ?

« - Euh si mais j'attends Matthew, il veut être présent mais… Je crois qu'il a oublié, rit-elle en venant m'embrasser. Je peux partir ?

« - Tu ne devrais même plus être ici. File et ne reviens pas sans une photo !

Elle rit de bon cœur, nous souhaita à tous une bonne soirée puis quitta le bar alors que je rejoignais mon bureau, en saluant les employés que je croisais.

« - Hey patron, le stagiaire s'est pointé tout à l'heure. Je l'ai mis en observation dans les cuisines, le temps que tu arrives, m'informa Candice amusée. Soirée intéressante ?

« - Pas comme tu le crois, soupirais-je avant de rejoindre les cuisines. C'est toi le stagiaire, demandais-je à un gamin dont le prénom m'échappait hélas.

« - Ouais, je m'appelle Benjamin. Je voulais découvrir le métier de barman mais on m'a envoyé ici.

« - Ok. Le bar n'ouvre jamais avant midi, l'informais-je. Alors voilà ton emploi du temps. Attends tu as quel âge ?

« - Vingt-et-un ans, pourquoi ?

« - Ok. Alors tu commences à dix heures, tu seras en salle pour aider Candice la barmaid en chef, ainsi que Jude, Marc et Denise les serveurs, à préparer la salle. Ensuite tu seconderas Candice et t'inquiète elle te fera faire autre chose que laver les verres. Tu prends ta pause à quinze heures en même temps qu'elle. Tu reprends à dix-huit heures jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure. Pareil, tu ne prends tes ordres que de Candice. Si elle n'a pas besoin de toi, tu peux rendre service à l'un ou l'autre mais le bar d'abord. Des questions ?

« - Je bosse tous les jours ?

« - Du mardi au jeudi. Le vendredi et le samedi, tu feras du non-stop. Tu commenceras à midi. Tu n'auras qu'une heure de pause à quinze heures pour finir à vingt-et-une.

« - D'accord. Par contre demain, j'ai un rendez-vous médical, j'arriverai après quatorze heures.

« - Ok, vois avec Candice si elle veut te faire rattraper tes heures et quand. D'autres questions ?

Il m'assura qu'il n'en avait pas pour le moment et je briefais Candice rapidement avant de monter dans mon bureau gérer la paperasse. Malheureusement, moins d'une heure plus tard, en plein coup de feu, l'inspecteur arriva, me prévenant qu'il aimait arriver à l'improviste. Je retins un soupir et lui laissais l'accès aux cuisines alors que j'aidais en salle.

Il resta jusqu'à quinze heures et m'informa que je recevrais son rapport sous huitaine avant de partir en face. Je soupirais et notant que quinze heures approchait, retirais mon tablier.

« - Marc, Candice, je vous laisse la boutique. Vous n'oubliez pas, ce soir c'est la spéciale Saint-Valentin.

« - Pas de problème. On ferme à dix-sept heures pour préparer la salle. Gonfler les ballons, les accrocher, mettre les banderoles et tout. T'inquiète on est rodé.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire et quittais mon bar pour rejoindre mon appartement. J'avais heureusement encore le temps de commander le repas pour ce soir et de préparer l'ambiance. Seulement lorsque j'arrivais, avec une furieuse envie de douche, Shane m'informa que nous ne mangions pas là.

« - Je t'ai préparé une surprise dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

« - Ok. On part quand ? J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

« - Tout dépend de si je suis invité ou non ? Et tu as largement le temps de faire une sieste.

« - Reposante ou crapuleuse ta sieste ?

« - A toi de choisir, rit-il en me suivant dans notre chambre.

Je grognais que j'étais fatiguée, ce qui était vrai, mais lorsqu'il commença à me savonner, j'oubliais toute fatigue. La seule pensée cohérente que j'eue fut que mon copain était un dieu du sexe.

Après une douche bien plus longue que nécessaire, on fit une sieste, une vraie, tendrement enlacés et je grognais quand j'entendis son portable sonner à dix-huit heures. J'étais encore fatiguée. La curiosité sur le programme fut cependant assez grande pour me donner le courage de quitter ce lit trop moelleux et tandis que Shane préparait les derniers détails, par téléphone, je descendis dans ma voiture chercher mon sac d'hier contenant le cadeau que j'avais soigneusement préparé. Je croisais mon copain dans le couloir et il me redirigea vers l'ascenseur que je venais de quitter. Durant notre descente, il me mit un masque pour dormir et je lui demandais la raison de cet accessoire.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu découvres la surprise trop tôt. Reste tranquille, tu vas adorer, c'est une certitude, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hochais la tête et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent je reconnus l'odeur typique du garage. Bon au moins personne ne me verra ainsi. Je demandais, par curiosité, à Shane quel masque j'avais et, quand il rit en décrétant que c'était le mien, je soupirais. Je l'adorais, il était rose avec deux gros cœurs à la place des yeux mais ça ne faisait somme tout pas sérieux.

Je ne cherchais pas à retenir le chemin mais quand il me demanda de mettre des boules quiès, je pris peur.

« - C'est simplement qu'on va croiser des personnes qui pourrait te donner des indications sur où nous sommes, trop tôt. Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucun piège. Tu as confiance en moi ?

« - Quelle question, m'offusquais-je… Mais je ne suis pas très rassurée pour autant.

Je l'entendis rire puis il me confia les deux boules que je mis sagement, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre. Il prit ma main aussitôt et je me sentis moins seule. Le moteur finit par se couper et il descendit de la voiture avant de m'ouvrir la porte afin de m'escorter jusqu'à Dieu seul sait où. Dis donc il a été rapide pour faire le tour de la voiture ! A peine sorti, déjà là. Je sors avec Edward Cullen ou quoi ? Amusée par le chemin que prenaient mes pensées, je ne fis plus vraiment gaffe à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Shane ne quittait pas ma main et c'était tout ce qui comptait. On s'arrêta et je sentis un meuble de bois devant moi mais impossible de deviner ce que c'était. On n'y resta pas longtemps cependant puisque deux minutes plus tard, il m'emmenait sur notre droite.

« - Mon sac, m'exclamais-je sans prévenir.

Je le sentis rire et il me tendit mon sac à main ainsi que l'autre. Rassurée, je me détendis lorsqu'on prit l'ascenseur et j'essayais de comprendre où nous étions. Nous n'étions pas sortis de New York, c'était certain. Nous avions roulé vingt minutes à peine pour ensuite nous garer quelque part où il y avait un ascenseur. Je pensais brièvement au restaurant qu'il y avait en haut d'une tour New-yorkaise mais je changeais d'idée aussitôt. J'étais toujours habillée de mon jeans et de ma chemise. La cabine finit par s'ouvrir et Shane me conduisit dans ce que je supposais être un couloir. Cela dit, je ne voyais ni n'entendais rien. On pouvait traverser une salle pleine de monde, que je ne m'apercevrais de rien. On s'arrêta enfin sur notre gauche, quelques secondes puis je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules pour me guider. Je marchais donc droit devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête. Il me lâcha et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Que me préparait-il ? A quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Une salle noire de monde ? Une pièce vide ? Un nouvel appartement à visiter ? Une salle de restaurant ? Un cirque ? Non ça ne sent pas le foin, on n'est pas au cirque. C'est déjà ça. Je sentis les boules quiès quitter mes oreilles et je me tendis en n'entendant strictement rien.

« - Tu es prêtes ?

« - Moui, couinais-je peu rassurée.

« - Je te laisse retirer ton masque quand tu le décideras.

Je hochais la tête puis doucement je levais un côté avant de m'apercevoir que mon copain était assis dans un canapé qui m'était complètement inconnu. Perplexe, je retirais mon masque de nuit et sourcillais.

« - Une chambre d'hôtel ?

« - Une _somptueuse_ chambre d'hôtel, me corrigea-t-il amusé. Viens, dit-il en se levant pour prendre ma main.

Il me fit visiter la chambre magnifique, la salle de bain avec une baignoire qui me donna des idées toutes plus crapuleuses les unes que les autres, puis on revint dans le petit salon richement décoré. Observant la terrasse, j'y allais et découvris qu'on était en plein Manhattan.

« - Que fait-on ici au juste ? On dîne loin des caméras et de la cuisine ou bien ?

« - On passe la nuit ici. Dîner et petits déjeuné compris. Comme ça, je suis certain que tu seras toute à moi.

« - Je le suis déjà, lui signalais-je amusée.

« - Oui sauf que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Nos portables sont dans ma voiture. Je les ai « oublié » dans la boite à gant, rit-il en mimant les guillemets.

« - Je vois. Nous sommes seuls au monde.

Il acquiesça et vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de chuchoter inquiet.

« - Est-ce que le programme de la soirée te plait ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Je n'aurais pas à faire de vaisselle demain, ni à tout mettre à tremper pour ne pas que ça colle. Personne ne peut nous déranger, et en plus aucun de nous n'aura besoin de quitter la table pour faire des allers-retours avec les plats. C'est parfait ! Merci, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Il sourit et répondit à mon baiser avec chaleur, en me serrant tendrement contre lui et je m'abandonnais à cette étreinte… Avant de réfléchir à comment mettre mon idée en place. Chez moi, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais là ? Je réfléchis puis souris. Je n'avais pas vidé mon sac de voyage d'hier, à priori j'aurais tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Quittant ses bras, je lui demandais le programme détaillé de la soirée et il rit.

« - Il est absolument libre, sauf le repas.

« - Cool. Alors voyons, on mange quand ? Parce que je compte t'offrir ton cadeau après.

« - Que dirais-tu de passer commande à la réception et de voir quand ils viennent nous servir ?

Je hochais la tête amusée et on prit le menu. On se décida pour une salade d'amour, avec un poulet à la vanille et à la noix de coco et une coupe chantilly. Le tout avec un bon champagne. Le repas promettait d'être magnifique, même si la salade d'amour me laissait perplexe. Le temps qu'on nous apporte notre commande, je rejoignis la salle de bain et fouillais dans mon sac pour m'assurer que j'avais tout. Il ne me manquait que ma bombe de laque et je sortis dans le couloir pour attraper une personne qui travaillait là et lui demandais une petite bombe. J'ajoutais un « s'il vous plait » de rigueur avec un grand sourire et elle me promit de m'apporter ça rapidement. Effectivement dix minutes plus tard, j'avais la laque en question. Je la remerciais chaleureusement et Shane m'observa perplexe.

« - Tu en avais réellement besoin ce soir ?

« - Tu comprendras en voyant ton cadeau mon cher.

Il fronça les sourcils mais accepta de me faire confiance et on attendit le repas en discutant tranquillement. Je repensais à la soirée de la veille, quand il était venu me chercher chez Cait pour me ramener chez nous et me prouver combien il m'aimait. Cette soirée, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier, c'était certain. On frappa à la porte et Shane me demanda de fermer les yeux avant d'aller ouvrir. Je m'allongeais complètement tout en obéissant, attendant qu'il me donne le signal et quand j'eus le droit d'ouvrir les yeux, je restais estomaquée.

« - Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors que je le rejoignais.

Une table ronde avait été dressée en quelques minutes. La nappe blanche, les couverts en argent, le bouquet de rose, les pétales sur la nappe, les chandelles. Tout était là. Même le couvert pour deux. Shane m'invita à m'asseoir et on retira la cloche qui cachait la salade d'amour. Je souris en constatant que c'était un riz-thon tout simple en forme de cœur. Même si le riz était rouge. Un filet de sauce en faisait le tour et le cuisiner avait utilisé du colorant alimentaire, du moins je l'espérais, pour écrire un « I » avant le cœur et un « U » après. Moi aussi je t'aime salade . Amusée, je tendis mon entrée à mon copain qui échangea avec la sienne. On rit doucement avant de commencer à manger, même si je refusais de toucher aux lettres. Avaler du colorant sans goûts, très peu pour moi. J'ai beau être curieuse, ce n'est pas à ce point-là.

Je crus cependant que le poulet allait gâcher le repas mais le mélange de noix de coco et de volaille se maria bien et je me régalais. Par acquis de conscience, je demandais à Shane ce qu'il en pensait et je fus rassurée. Lui aussi appréciait ce plat exotique. Je dus m'empêcher de me goinfrer pour découvrir ce qu'était la fameuse coupe de chantilly. Surtout que j'adore ça la chantilly personnellement . On termina sensiblement en même temps et on découvrit le dessert en question. Il y avait deux coupes en chocolat. L'une était remplie de chantilly et dans l'autre se trouvait des fraises.

« - Oh je suis presque déçue devant le cliché, souris-je en me léchant les babines.

« - Moi aussi, admit-il en prenant une fraise qu'il trempa dans la crème avant de me la tendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre et ayant une idée des plus attrayante, je croquais dedans avant de chuchoter à son oreille de m'attendre pour terminer ce dessert. Il acquiesça en sourcillant et je rejoignis la salle de bain pour me préparer, après avoir glissé le fameux « Do Not Disturb » à la porte de la chambre. Me déshabillant, je m'enduis le corps d'une crème de rose, parfumant légèrement ma peau puis j'enfilais les collants résilles, la mini jupe blanche à petit carreau rose et à moitié transparente, le petit chemisier noir au léger col en V, ainsi que la cravate rose, puis je glissais mes pieds dans des escarpins qui me firent gagner plusieurs centimètres. Je me maquillais légèrement et me coiffais, donnant du gonflant à mes cheveux que je fis tenir grâce à la fameuse bombe de laque. Fin prête, je me lançais un baiser aguicheur pour me donner du courage et j'entrouvris la porte.

« - Prêt à avoir ton cadeau ?

« - Plus que prêt, m'assura-t-il depuis le salon où l'on mangeait.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis je le rejoignis. Dos à moi, il ne me vit pas tout de suite et je m'appuyais au chambranle de la porte, une main sur la hanche espérant que ça ressemblait à une attitude aguicheuse. J'attendis silencieusement et il finit par se tourner sûrement pour savoir ce que je faisais mais se figea en m'observant. Je vis nettement son regard glisser de mes cheveux, à ma tenue détaillant chaque pièce jusqu'aux chaussures puis il me rejoignit d'un pas rapide, se posant mille questions.

« - Tu m'as glissé y a deux ans de ça, qu'un de tes fantasmes était les filles déguisées en écolière sexy alors… Joyeuse Saint-Valentin monsieur le professeur.

Il sourit et je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser langoureux, me collant à lui avant de m'amuser à m'éloigner dès qu'il posa ses mains sur moi. Je fis un pas en arrière et pris sa main avant de le conduire dans la chambre où je l'assis sur le lit lui intimant de ne pas bouger. J'allais rapidement chercher les fraises et la chantilly puis je le rejoignis, bien décidée à profiter de cet accessoire auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Les posant sur la table de chevet, je pris place sur les genoux de mon copain à califourchon, puis je me penchais jusqu'à son oreille.

« - A votre avis, professeur, quel note je vais avoir à mon essai ?

« - Je… Je ne peux pas te mettre autre chose qu'un D malheureusement, dit-il me faisant sourire en comprenant qu'il entrait dans mon jeu.

« - Et il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire pour que ma note atteigne au moins un B, demandais-je en me trémoussant sur ses genoux et en me frottant langoureusement contre lui.

« - J'ai bien quelques idées, admit-il en me fixant alors que sa main frôlait la résille qui recouvrait ma jambe, mais pour ça il faudrait que je sois sûr que tu es extrêmement motivée à faire monter… Ta note, souffla-t-il en me lançant un regard suggestif.

« - Vous ne trouverez personne de plus motivée que moi, professeur, assurais-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur sa chemise. Je suis prête à tout.

J'accentuais mon « tout » d'un roulement de bassin, faisant grimper la température de sa peau. Il sourit et prit ma cravate afin de m'attirer contre lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Je grognais contre sa bouche mais répondis avec la même fougue, faisant glisser mes mains de son torse jusqu'à son cou, alors que ses mains remontaient de mes jambes à mes cuisses. Je souris lorsqu'il fit passer ses doigts dans les trous tirant dessus sans essayer de les enlever pour autant. Je soupirais quand il me griffa et me cambrais en le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le dos. L'air nous sépara et maintenant que ses épaules étaient contre le matelas, je me redressais avant de retirer ma cravate qu'il tenait encore. Il la jeta aussitôt dans la pièce, tout en me déshabillant du regard puis fit glisser ses mains de mes cuisses à mon cou, frôlant mes fesses, mes côtes, mes seins alors que je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller. Ses doigts redescendirent rapidement et je levais les bras en sentant qu'ils glissaient sous le haut que je portais. Je le regardais se redresser à son tour et il chuchota à mon oreille un « pas tout de suite » qui me fit frissonner. Je baissais donc mes bras tandis que ses mains empoignaient mes seins qu'il malaxa tendrement sans cesser de me fixer d'un regard brûlant. Appréciant ses caresses, je fis glisser mes mains dans mon cou pour les y croiser afin qu'elle ne le gêne pas avant de légèrement sursauter lorsqu'il remonta mon haut juste assez pour dévoiler ma poitrine qu'il embrassa avidement.

« - Jusqu'où je peux aller, demanda-t-il sans cesser ses baisers.

« - Vis ton fantasme, répondis-je entre deux soupirs de bien-être.

Je le sentis acquiescer et allais sourire quand je le sentis mordiller mon mamelon. Je grimaçais, ne m'attendant pas à un tel geste et allais lui signaler que je n'avais pas apprécié quand il écrasa sa langue sur la partie meurtrie pour la caresser tendrement. Il recommença ce manège deux fois et je me surpris à être plus excitée par ses mordillements qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il infligea le même traitement à mon second mamelon, je recommençais à me cambrer ondulant des hanches sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts quittèrent ma taille pour venir pincer la zone précédemment mordillée, et je fermais les yeux gémissant doucement à cette torture. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon sein qu'il prit complètement en bouche sa langue léchant chaque millimètre de peau, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ma taille. Sans cesser ses caresses, il me décolla de ses genoux pour venir m'allonger sur le lit, avec tendresse puis sa bouche quitta mon sein au profit de l'autre alors qu'il écartait mes cuisses pour se glisser entre, pressant son sexe, contre mon bassin me faisant sentir combien ce changement lui plaisait. Je souris satisfaite que mon cadeau lui fasse tant plaisir et je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand il se frotta contre moi, m'excitant davantage. Je fis glisser mes mains sous les oreillers en me cambrant, m'abandonnant complètement à lui. Sa bouche finit par délaisser ma poitrine, embrassant chaque millimètre de mon ventre, alternant ses baisers de mordillements ou coups de langue qui m'excitèrent de plus en plus. Sentait-il combien ce traitement me plaisait ? Je me surpris à espérer le même comportement quand il glisserait enfin sous ma jupe. Seulement, il monta vers ma poitrine et je grognais de mécontentement.

« - Patience jeune fille, souffla-t-il sur ma peau brûlante. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Je haussais les sourcils, pas réellement sûre de ça mais j'oubliais mes doutes quand il glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour me retirer ce haut devenu aussi gênant qu'inutile. A moitié nue devant lui, j'en éprouvais un frisson d'excitation étrange, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me déshabillait. Peut-être était-ce dû à son attitude plus féline et dominatrice qu'habituellement. Il se redressa et retira sa chemise, d'un mouvement rapide, avant de fondre sur ma bouche collant son torse nu au mien. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à sa taille, le gardant prisonnier contre moi, alors que je frottais mon bassin au sien voulant que son désir pour moi augmente avant de nous faire basculer. Dos au lit, il me regarda en souriant avant de glisser ses mains sous ma jupe agrippant mes fesses et je me trémoussais d'impatience. A nouveau ses doigts passèrent sous la résille jouant avec les fils alors que mes mains caressaient son torse, en dessinant des arabesques. Soudain sans le prévenir, je pinçais légèrement un de ses tétons et il se tendit avant de me fixer, une lueur de désir incendia son regard et je recommençais deux fois avant de faire descendre mes doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans que je commençais à défaire.

« - Vous semblez serré professeur, minaudais-je en collant mon entrejambe humide à la bosse de son pantalon. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Il sourit et prit une de mes mains qu'il guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de son caleçon, amorçant même quelques va-et-vient m'insufflant une cadence que je tentais de garder alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de mes caresses. Souriant, je déboutonnais son jeans de l'autre main et sortis son sexe que j'embrassais, le faisant sursauter.

« - Que fais-tu, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Je réalise ton fantasme, lui rappelais-je en déposant un nouveau baiser.

« - Mais… Tu détestes cette pratique Mitchie, pour…

« - Navrée professeur, je m'appelle Sandy. Vous devez me confondre avec une autre de vos… Elèves.

Il sourcilla et ravalant une grimace de dégoût, je le pris en bouche le caressant du bout de la langue, alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement tout en prononçant mon prénom d'une drôle de voix.

« - Arrête, finit-il par dire avant de me redresser m'empêchant d'aller au bout de mon idée. Réaliser un fantasme, je suis d'accord, souffla-t-il en me fixant, mais non. Ne fais rien que tu ne ferais pas un autre jour. S'il te plaît.

« - Tout ce que tu voudras, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il sourit et je repris mes caresses, lui faisant oublier cette cassure dans notre soirée. Il finit par me prévenir qu'il allait bientôt jouir et arrêta mes mains avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma taille repassant sous ma jupe. Cette fois-ci, il agrippa la taille des collants et commença à tirer dessus pour me les retirer. Je le laissais faire puis je l'aidais en me plaçant de manière à ce qu'il soit plus facile à enlever. Shane en profita pour m'allonger sur le dos et revint aussitôt sur mes seins les léchant, parfois mordillant la peau faisant regrimper mon rapidement désir. Je recommençais à me cambrer sous l'assaut de sa langue, de ses dents. Quand je le sentis descendre, j'attrapais ma tête de mes deux mains mordant ma peau pour contenir tout ce qu'il faisait monter en moi. Il connaissait mon corps par cœur et savait exactement quelle zone titiller pour me faire gémir. Je me cambrais violemment quand il retrouva la zone la plus érogène de mon nombril, qu'il mordilla avec plus d'insistance, tirant sur la peau, la léchant, l'embrassant, soufflant dessus jusqu'à ce que je finisse par gémir son prénom.

« - Que veux-tu jeune élève ?

« - Toi… Encore, réussis-je à répondre entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

« - Accroche-toi poupée !

J'allais l'interroger sur ce sobriquet ridicule quand il reprit sa migration vers le sud. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'élastique noir de ma jupe, avant de glisser doucement dessous, le tirant vers le bas pour découvrir ma peau qu'il recouvrit de baisers brûlants. Ses mains soulevèrent mon bassin pour rejoindre mes fesses, qu'il empoigna avec force me faisant soupirer. Je sursautais en sentant ses dents contre ma peau et j'ouvris les yeux avant de rougir quand je le vis mordre ma jupe pour me l'enlever. Il croisa mon regard, rougit doucement et pinça la peau de mes fesses me faisant fermer les yeux alors qu'il écartait, mes jambes d'une des siennes. Je l'aidais volontiers espérant qu'il me fasse enfin sienne aussi je sursautais lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur mon pubis.

POV Shane

J'observais Mitchie dormir, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage et je me redressais pour retirer la jupe de son déguisement. J'avais était des plus surpris en la voyant revenir habillée ainsi mais j'avais apprécié mon cadeau d'autant plus que je savais que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle aimait habituellement. Même si je l'avais sentie plus réceptive à certaines caresses. J'eus un léger sourire en voyant la coupe de chantilly complètement vide et je me demandais si ça faisait parti de son plan initial que de m'en mettre sur le torse avant de le lécher avec autant de volupté. Je sentis mon désir revenir à grand pas rien qu'au souvenir de sa langue sur ma peau, son souffle caressant mon torse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une réservation dans un hôtel puisse aboutir à une telle soirée. Je l'observais dormir en souriant et allais chercher le sommeil, à nouveau, quand je me souvins du cadeau que je n'avais pu lui faire. Celui-là même pour lequel j'avais réservé cette chambre. Soupirant je quittais mon lit, enfilais mon caleçon, pour aller chercher ma guitare. Je m'assis et jouais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle remua lentement contre moi et je posais l'instrument sur moi pour la regarder dormir. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa main me chercha. Dès qu'elle toucha ma hanche, elle soupira rassurée et se remit à sourire.

« - Tu avais peur que je sois parti, chuchotais-je.

« - Oui, grommela-t-elle avant d'ouvrir un œil fatigué… Pourquoi as-tu ta guitare, demanda-t-elle un peu plus réveillée.

« - Pour rien. Rendors-toi mon amour, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Elle rit doucement et se redressa inconsciente du drap qui dévoila sa poitrine que je trouvais parfaite.

« - Qui te dis que j'en ai fini avec toi, de mon côté ? Je reprends juste des forces.

« - Ah vraiment, demandais-je un brin intéressé.

« - Oh oui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cette cassure de notre routine pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

« - Comme, chuchotais-je en embrassant la peau de son cou alors qu'elle se rallongeait.

« - Comme cette nouvelle manie que tu as de me mordiller la peau, soupira-t-elle alors que je posais ma main sur son sein. Et ces baisers que j'ai déposé sur ton sexe sans avoir envie de vomir. J'ai même trouvé ça plutôt agréable.

« - Cela veut-il dire que je peux espérer une autre nuit comme celle-ci ?

« - Sans le déguisement, nuança-t-elle avant de remonter vers mon visage pour m'embrasser.

J'y répondis avec empressement, veillant à être le plus tendre possible puis je m'éloignais doucement d'elle. Je souris quand elle grogna un « reviens » et je chuchotais :

« - Pourrais-je t'offrir mon cadeau à mon tour ?

« - Ce n'était pas cette soirée ?

« - Cette chambre n'en est qu'un morceau.

« - Oh, dit-elle parfaitement réveillée.

Je soupirais et allumais la lumière avant de prendre ma guitare.

« - Je… Je t'ai écris une chanson. Un texte unique pour tout ce que je ressens pour toi, soufflais-je avant de commencer à jouer.

Je fixais mes doigts pour ne plus voir sa poitrine qu'elle dévoilait malgré elle. Je levais les yeux pour la regarder puis je commençais le texte.

« - _Si tu vois mes yeux briller / Si tu m'entends fredonner / Si dans mes mots, tu sens cet accord parfait / Si quand je chante, je semble décoller. / Ce n'est dû qu'à elle / Je chante pour ses yeux marron clairs / Je chante pour son sourire sincère / Je ne vis que quand je suis avec elle._

Je vis dans ses yeux poindre quelques questions. Pensait-elle que je voulais la quitter ? Après cette soirée ? Après ce que je lui avais dit hier ? Pouvait-elle imaginer autre chose que ce à quoi je pensais ?

« _Elle, c'est cette femme si douce / Celle qui m'aide à me surpasser / Celle qui me pousse / A réinventer le verbe aimer. / Elle a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie / Dans ses yeux, je me sens en vie / Et j'espère un jour / Réussir à lui prouver mon amour._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et je m'aperçus à ce moment là que le refrain était à double sens. Tout dépendait de celui auquel elle pensait. J'espérais qu'elle se souvenait de mes « Je t'aime », de cette nuit, de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. J'espérais qu'elle comprenne toute seule, ce que je voulais lui dire.

« _Si tu croises mon regard devenu tendre / Si tu crois que je t'aime encore / Alors il faut que tu m'entendes / Lui parler encore et encore / Il faut que tu vois mon sourire / Dès que je l'entends rire / Que tu sentes dans mes gestes / Tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle._

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais son regard resta tendre et je sus qu'elle avait compris. Que je parlais d'elle dans cette chanson. Elle n'était pas dédiée à une autre. Elle se cachait derrière chaque 'Elle' de ce texte. Parce qu'elle m'avait inspiré chaque mot, chaque note. Chaque accord.

« _Elle, c'est cette femme si douce / Celle qui m'aide à me surpasser / Celle qui me pousse / A réinventer le verbe aimer. / Elle a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie / Dans ses yeux, je me sens en vie / Et j'espère un jour / Réussir à lui prouver mon amour._

Je fixais la larme glisser sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie avec sa main. Je regardais le sillon humide qu'elle avait laissé et je sentis tout ce qu'elle ressentait, priant qu'elle sente à son tour ce que je ressentais pour elle. La force qu'elle m'inspirait, le courage qu'elle me donnait, et l'amour qu'on construisait.

« _Si en croisant ma route / Tu as encore des doutes / Si tu penses encore à nous / Espérant mon retour / Il faut que tu saches / Quitte à me croire lâche / Que je ne penses plus à toi / Que je t'ai remplacé au creux de mes bras / Par cette femme si douce / Celle vers qui l'avenir me pousse / Celle qui s'appelle Mitchie / Celle à qui je veux lier ma vie / Je dois trouver le courage / De lui ouvrir mon âme / Qu'à son tour elle comprenne / Que je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle._

Elle sourit en entendant son surnom et je souris automatiquement. Comprenait-elle le but de cette chanson ? Le cadeau que j'avais préparé pour elle ? La raison de notre présence dans cette chambre luxueuse ? Sentait-elle que ma vie ne dépendrait bientôt plus que d'elle ?

« _Elle, c'est cette femme si douce / Celle qui m'aide à me surpasser / Celle qui me pousse / A réinventer le verbe aimer. / Elle a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie / Je veux qu'elle partage ma vie / Vieillir à ses côtés / Seulement si elle est d'accord pour m'épouser ?_

Voilà je l'avais dit. J'avais trouvé le courage de lui demander sa main. Après en avoir parlé à ma mère la veille. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son père ? Après avoir préparé chaque minute de mon cadeau. Tout en la fixant, je continuais de jouer attendant anxieusement sa réponse. Elle seule pourrait écrire la fin de cette chanson. Son regard se voila et elle baissa les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je compris, avant qu'elle ne parle, qu'elle me refusait ce cadeau. Elle posa sa main sur les cordes de ma guitare et je cessais de jouer.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Chut, ne dis rien, j'ai compris, admis-je le cœur gros. Ta mère m'avait prévenu que tu étais contre le mariage et j'ai espéré, dirons-nous, que te conduire dans un décor de rêve m'aiderait à te faire me dire oui… Quoi qu'il en soit cette chanson est à toi. Je changerais la fin et je te l'enregistrerais, parce que même si tu ne veux pas être ma femme, tu restes celle que j'aime et pour qui je ferais tout.

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« - Si, je dois le reconnaître, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter à ça. Je t'aime Michelle et que tu me dises « oui » ou « non », mes sentiments ne changeront pas.

Elle me fixa et me fit un petit sourire triste. Je me penchais et l'embrassais avant de poser ma guitare au sol. J'éteignis la lumière et la repris dans mes bras. Je lui cachais un détail cependant. C'était que je comptais bien lui redemander jusqu'à obtenir un « oui ». Je fermais les yeux alors qu'elle se détendait contre moi et je m'endormis.

« - Shane, souffla-t-on à mon oreille.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir que c'était Mitchie qui m'appelait et inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose, je me redressais d'un bond en grimaçant quand elle alluma la lumière.

« - Un problème, demandais-je.

« - Non mais j'ai ta chanson en tête depuis que tu me l'as chanté.

« - Tu me réveilles juste pour me dire qu'elle est entêtante ?

« - Non, je te réveille pour te dire que j'ai changé d'avis… Je t'aime Shane, ça ne changera pas et j'ai réfléchie, ces deux dernières heures… Je suis contre le mariage mais si ça peut te rendre heureux que je porte ton nom, alors d'accord. J'accepte d'être ta femme.

Je la fixais muet, ne réussissant pas à savoir si elle se moquait de moi ou si je rêvais encore. Son regard brillant devint inquiet puis triste et je réalisais enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Je… Tu es d'accord, demandais-je surpris. Pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

« - Oui, je suis d'accord et non ça serait une blague de trop mauvais goût… A moins que tu aies oublié d'acheter une bague ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? C'est en voyant la bague que j'ai compris que je voulais que tu sois ma femme.

Sur ces mots, je sortis du lit et rejoignis le salon où j'avais laissé mon manteau avec le fameux écrin gris à l'intérieur. Je le pris et la rejoignis avant de l'ouvrir devant elle. La bague était en en or jaune ressemblant à une couronne miniature. Trois diamants d'une pureté incroyable rendaient l'anneau royal. Mitchie fixa le bijou de longues secondes et je restais muet et immobile comprenant qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle finit par lentement tendre la main vers l'écrin et je chuchotais inquiet :

« - Est-ce que je peux la glisser à ton doigt ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton feutré.

Je souris et pris l'anneau avant de lâcher la boite pour prendre sa main. Doucement, je le fis glisser à son annulaire puis je fixais l'ensemble. A mes yeux, cette main était parfaite ainsi, mais je craignais qu'elle ne soit pas du même avis. Elle caressa le bijou de son autre main, fis faire un tour complet à l'anneau puis leva les yeux vers moi.

« - Est-ce que je te semble changée ?

« - A mes yeux, tu rayonnes de perfection.

« - Et toi de bonheur… Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne pourrais pas oublier cette soirée… Je t'aime Shane.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, soupirais-je en me jetant avidement sur ses lèvres.

J'avais besoin de concrétiser ce moment, de graver ce souvenir dans la roche, et lorsqu'elle répondit à ma fougue, je sus qu'elle était réellement mienne.

…

_POV Mitchie_

Quand on regagna la voiture, je gardais ma main dans ma poche. J'avais l'impression que tous savaient que j'étais fiancée. Shane m'avait expliqué qu'il avait été voir sa mère deux jours auparavant, pour avoir sa bénédiction. Bénédiction qu'elle lui avait donnée sans une seconde de réflexion. Il avait ensuite été voir mes parents et avait dû parlementer parce que mon père nous trouvaient un peu jeune pour franchir ce cap, au contraire de ma mère qui lui avait assuré, après l'avoir prévenu de mon refus potentiel, qu'il faisait déjà partie de notre famille. On monta dans l'habitacle, puis je rallumais mon portable voulant savoir comment s'était passé la soirée Saint-Valentin au Melting. Seulement je reçus un message de Caitlyn et je l'ouvris. « _Devine qui a débarqué chez moi à minuit avec un bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats pour me dire qu'il était dingue de moi ? Dans le mille, Emile. Jason. Je te laisse imaginer la suite de la soirée, je la garde précieusement au fond de ma mémoire… Mais il a du potentiel._ » Je ris de bon cœur et mon fiancé, mon Dieu que ce mot m'est étranger, me demanda ce que j'avais. Je lui lus le message et il sourit.

« - Décidément c'est l'année des bonnes nouvelles.

« - Oui… Cait ne sera enfin plus seule le soir.

« - Il faut qu'on fête cette mise en couple… Y a un thème aux Melting ce soir ?

« - Soirée lecture… Et de toi à moi, souris-je quand il se gara dans le garage, ce soir j'ai surtout envie de profiter de mon fiancé. De garder la nouvelle secrète encore une journée. Avant les traditionnels « Félicitations » d'usage qui vont me faire horreur.

« - D'accord. Gardons cette nouvelle pour nous comme un trésor.

« - Voilà… On l'annoncera quand j'aurais ma chanson sur cd.

Il rit et je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Il me faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Depuis ce soir où je l'avais laissé glisser ses doigts sous ma jupe. J'avais cru, ce soir-là qu'il finirait par partir mais trois ans plus tard, il était toujours là. A m'embrasser selon ses désirs, à jouer avec mes envies comme un yoyo, à me faire accepter même ce qui me révulse… Comme le mariage. Mais qui sait… Peut-être que grâce à lui, ça ne sera pas l'épreuve que j'imagine, mais le plus beau jour de ma vie ? Si au final on se dit « oui » avec amour.

FIN

…

* : Un mojito normal mais sans alcool. (Sirop de mojito, sirop carribean, citron vert, menthe eau gazeuse)

**Nouna** : Bon alors c'est quoi son problème à elle, pourquoi est elle contre le mariage ? Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'elle ait le mariage en horreur et qu'elle refuse en premier lieu d'épouser cette perfection qu'est Shane ? Et puis pour quelqu'un qui a peur qu'il la trompe avec toutes les filles qu'ils croisent elle a pas très envie de rendre tout ça officiel hein !

Ensuite Shane est un LOVER, non mais sérieux, c'est une pâte à chou là, c'est le monde à l'envers, il est fleur bleu et elle pas un brin, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé ça change !

Bon tout ça pour te dire que cet OS est tout choupinou et qu'il fera tout plein d'heureux !

**Chris87** : - OHH c'est tout choupinou et OMG Chaud Bouillant ! J'ai adoré par contre la fin uhm elle a quoi contre le mariage après une nuit pareil, une demande en chanson elle allait dire Non ahah j'allais la taper ! Enfin elle a dit oui mais que ce fut laborieux for god sake (pour l'amour de Dieu) ! Et Shane mon dieu je veux bien cette version ! The perfect lover amen !

Bref super os encore une fois mais fais gaffe tu sais que j'ai pris un abonnement infinie au happy end ! so nothing else allowed lol (Rien d'autre n'est autorisé) ! – Chris

Bon vous avez l'avis de nouna, celui de chris87 et moi j'attends le vôtre. Sur leur rencontre, et leur histoire. La mère de Shane qui est tarée mais qu'on adore. Sur leur dispute et leur réconciliation. Et enfin sur la super soirée qu'ils ont passé. Leur cadeau mutuel. C'est quoi votre moment préféré ? Je veux tout savoir :p Les photos et musique seront disponible sur ma page dans la soirée =)

Miss Tadaga (L)


End file.
